


MOIRA

by BegundalBusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: A person's fate or destiny.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	MOIRA

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah salah satu dari Commission Batch 1 yang saya kerjakan beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah commission milik Ayu Dinarwati. Sudah lama saya mendapatkan izin dari beliau untuk memublikasikan cerita ini secara lengkap tanpa sensor. Sempat ragu dan bingung ingin publish di mana, dan sekarang memilih di Ao3 saja karena akun Wattpad saya memang sengaja dibersihkan dari adegan-adegan dewasa.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar lagi. Tak berhenti. Bahkan semakin jelas hingga rasanya ingin mati. Entah harus berapa bantal lagi yang kubutuhkan untuk menutup telinga. Tidak berguna. Bisik mengerikan itu tetap ada. Ingin rasanya menangis. Meluapkan semua agar rasa sakit itu tandas. Namun, tak ada air mata yang mengalir. Hanya ada tubuhku yang bergetar. 

Sakit. 

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Mataku terasa berat ketika memaksakan diri untuk terbuka. Hal yang kulihat pertama kali hanya ruangan remang. Tak ada cahaya. Biar, agar hatiku semakin gamang. 

Bayangan tirai yang bergerak terkena embusan angin terlihat di lantai. Ah, bahkan aku belum sempat menutup jendela. Dengkusan sinis terdengar; memang siapa peduli? Biarkan jendela itu terbuka dan melihat semuanya. 

Denyut menyakitkan semakin terasa kala pandanganku tertuju pada satu benda di dekat kasur lipat. Benda terkutuk yang seharusnya tidak pernah kubeli. Apa daya intuisiku membuat gusar setiap saat. Mana mungkin akan berhenti jika tidak kuturuti. 

Dua garis merah yang tertera pada benda itu terlihat begitu jelas. Seakan ingin membuat duniaku roboh dalam satu kali pukul, empat benda lainnya menunjukkan hal yang sama. Dering telepon membuatku ingin menangis. Satu nama yang muncul di layar seolah memorak porandakan dunia.

Ibu.

●●●

* * *

Aku hanya sebatas mengenal namanya saja. Eren Jeager, kurasa. Erd memberitahuku sore ini tentangnya. Ia bilang Eren masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan hendak mengikuti ujian akhir. Sungguh tindakan yang berani pindah ke sekolah pada detik-detik krusial seperti itu. Erd mengatakan bahwa Eren datang dari desa. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan nama desanya karena sibuk membersihkan sepatu yang terkena genangan air. 

Intinya, Eren adalah anak desa yang nekat datang ke Mitras sendirian. Tidak jelas kabar orang tuanya. Erd mungkin tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Bahkan tadinya ia ingin menolak kedatangan Eren yang tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan para penghuni apartemen lain yang akan menelepon terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan apakah ada kamar kosong atau tidak. Tanda jika remaja lelaki itu memang sedang membutuhkan tempat untuk tinggal. 

Usai informasi singkat tersebut, aku hanya pernah berpapasan dengan Eren satu kali. Perawakan remaja itu tinggi dengan tubuh berisi di bagian tertentu. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan sedikit panjang melebihi tengkuk. Satu yang membuatku tertarik adalah warna matanya yang indah; hijau terang dan akan berubah kekuningan jika terkena bias cahaya. 

Kamar apartemen kami ternyata satu lantai dan berseberangan. Ia menunduk sopan tanpa senyum. Bukan sikap yang ramah, tapi aku pun tidak peduli. Hanya saat itulah kami benar-benar bertatap muka meski tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. 

Erd tidak berhenti mengeluh. Di antara para penghuni kamar lain, hanya Eren yang masih tertutup. 

“Masih bau kencur. Mungkin malu,” sanggahku tidak tertarik saat pagi hari Erd mengeluh hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya dalam satu minggu. 

“Malu? Untuk apa? Bukankah berbaur dengan tetangga adalah hal yang bagus? Jika ia malu dengan penghuni lain mungkin wajar, tapi denganku selaku pemilik apartemen? Itu aneh sekali, Levi.”

Aku mengangkat bahu, acuh. Kuambil satu map cokelat dari kotak surat bernomor 430. Kubaca sekilas dan menemukan satu nama yang membuat suasana hati di pagi hari menjadi lebih runyam. 

“Siapa? Istrimu?”

Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Kumasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam tas kerja. “Mantan, Erd.”

Pria pirang itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengangkat tangan seolah meminta maaf. Kujawab dengan dengkusan singkat sebelum pamit pergi terlebih dahulu. Erd kembali bersuara. Kali ini sedikit keras karena aku sudah melangkah menuju pintu utama. 

“Sekali-kali bicaralah dengannya,” ujarnya. “Kalian kan tetangga!”

Kuanggukan kepala untuk menjauhi pembicaraan yang bertele-tele. Tidak. Apa pun yang dilakukan remaja bernama Eren itu bukan urusanku. Bahkan Erd sekalipun. Meski usianya belum legal—mungkin, aku pun tak tahu—semua yang dilakukan Eren adalah tanggung jawabnya sendiri. Jika ia lebih nyaman hidup tanpa bersosialisasi dengan para tetangga, maka biarlah seperti itu. 

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah hal-hal biasa. Erd tidak berhenti menanyakan kabar Eren padaku. Suatu hal yang sangat merepotkan karena aku sebagai tetangga pun tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh remaja bongsor tersebut. 

Suatu hari, aku pulang terlalu larut. Hampir pukul dua belas malam dan cuaca sedikit mendung dengan gerimis. Langit gelap tanpa bulan. Aku naik ke kamarku di lantai empat dengan menggunakan salah satu dari dua lift yang tersedia. Lorong terlihat sepi. Saat aku sibuk membuka pintu apartemen, suara langkah terdengar dari belakang. 

Eren datang dengan tubuh basah. Baju seragamnya nyaris tembus pandang. Aku berkedip beberapa kali karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada dan melekat pada tubuhnya. Remaja itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk dan melangkah lebih cepat menuju apartemennya. 

Aku balas mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, seperti biasanya. Namun, saat itu, entah dari mana asalnya, aku mendapatkan bisikan yang berbeda. Tanpa sadar kepalaku kembali menoleh. Melirik dari sudut mata dan memperhatikan tubuh tinggi yang membelakangi. 

Kening mengerut dalam. Aku berkedip dua kali. Menatap satu titik di bagian belakang celana Eren. Jelas ada yang aneh di sana hingga membuatku terdiam. Celana berlatar cokelat terang dengan motif garis vertikal berwarna kuning itu terlihat sedikit basah pada bagian belakang. Tepatnya, bokong Eren. 

Apa karena hujan? Mungkin. Atau Eren kencing di celana? Mungkin, tapi rasanya tidak. Warna basahnya pun tidak terlihat seperti terkena air biasa. Entahlah, rasanya lebih cocok jika efek terkena cairan lain yang sedikit lebih kental seperti... darah? Atau mungkin cairan lain yang teksturnya mirip dengan darah? Aku tak tahu.

Belum sempat aku memperhatikan lebih jelas, tubuh tinggi itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Suara berdebam terdengar sedikit kencang. Aku terdiam. Sejenak merasa penasaran dengan tetangga baruku. 

●●●

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Satu bulan berlalu tanpa kusadari. Erd mulai berhenti mengeluh. Mungkin sudah pasrah akan sikap dari salah satu penghuni apartemen. Pagi hari, pria pirang itu tidak lagi menyambutku dengan pertanyaan. Ia hanya diam. Mengangguk kalem di balik meja konter sembari membaca koran dan menyesap kopi panas. 

Tak ada lagi pertanyaan mengenai Eren, si penghuni paling pendiam. 

Tentu perubahan sikap Erd bukanlah urusanku. Justru aku merasa lega karena tidak perlu meladeni berbagai macam pertanyaan mendesak yang ia ajukan. Pagiku mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Duduk nyaman pada salah satu sofa sembari membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh hitam. Sesekali akan mengangguk kala berpapasan dengan penghuni lain yang melewati lobi. Jika jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, aku akan segera berdiri. Pamit pada Erd lalu berangkat kerja. 

Semua kembali normal. 

Kecuali Eren. 

Usai pertemuan kedua yang canggung, aku semakin jarang berpapasan dengannya. Remaja tinggi itu tidak pernah keluar dari kamar di atas pukul tujuh pagi. Mungkin sibuk onani sebelum berangkat sekolah. Entahlah, aku sungguh tidak peduli. 

Memasuki bulan kedua, intensitas pertemuan kami mendadak meningkat. Masih belum ada percakapan yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengangguk. Kali ini bibirnya melengkung memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Aku balas mengangguk dengan mata tak berkedip. 

Eren mungkin adalah tipe remaja pemalu yang membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru. Minggu pagi, Erd menyambutku dengan heboh di konter lobi. Matanya terbelalak dan sedikit terengah. Ia sulit bicara sampai harus kusiram dahulu mukanya dengan segelas air yang tergeletak di atas meja konter. 

“E-Eren menyapaku!”

Aku menatap malas. Sungguh, ingin rasanya menyiram pria tinggi di depanku ini dengan kopi panas yang tersisa setengah di atas meja. 

Erd menggeleng cepat. Ia meraih cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah kulirik sejak beberapa detik lalu. Mengamankan benda itu di bawah meja agar jauh dari jangkauan tangan nakal. 

“Ia baru saja turun,” lanjutnya dengan menggebu. “Aku melihatnya keluar dari lift, tapi kuanggap tidak ada. Toh, aku sudah menyerah karena semua sapaanku tidak pernah dibalas. Lalu... lalu... ia tiba-tiba memanggil namaku, mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan senyum tipis. Demi Tuhan, kau apakan dia, Levi?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Hah? Tidak mungkin. Kalian pasti bertemu dan berbincang sejenak. Iya, kan?”

Aku mendengkus pelan sebagai jawaban. “Aku akan pergi untuk satu minggu ke depan, Erd.”

“Oh, Tuhan, terima kasih kau benar-benar bicara dengan—Apa?”

“Aku pergi ke luar kota untuk satu minggu. Titip kotak suratku,” ulangku malas sembari mengambil satu koran dari meja konter. Tanpa peduli dengan wajah tolol Erd, aku melangkah menuju sofa kesukaanku di lobi. 

Belum ada lima menit, pria pirang itu datang dengan kening mengerut dalam. Ia duduk di depanku. Gesturnya sedikit tidak tenang. Terlihat sekali sedang menunggu penjelasan yang seharusnya tidak perlu kuucapkan karena ini bukan urusannya. 

“Oke, akan kuurus kotak suratmu yang selalu penuh dengan surat cinta itu,” ujarnya sedikit berhati-hati. “Tapi... ada apa? Urusan kantor? Aku tidak tahu Erwin mulai mengutusmu ke luar kota untuk rapat dengan klien.”

Aku menggeleng pelan. Pandangan fokus pada deret berita pagi yang masih sama saja. “Stohess.”

Hanya satu kata tapi Erd sudah memahami semuanya. Wajah gelisah itu berubah prihatin. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan mengasihi. Aku segera memandangnya tajam. Mengumpat lirih hingga pria itu mendengkus. 

“Apa? Aku tidak boleh mengasihani dirimu yang akan mengantongi status duda?”

“Tutup mulut, Erd,” desisku dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangan tajam. “Bergaul dengan Hanji membuat mulut kotormu itu berani mengomentari hidup orang lain, _hm_?”

Tawa renyah yang memuakkan terdengar. Erd berdeham pelan. Menatapku dengan pandangan jenaka dan seringai puas. “Entahlah, Levi. Berteman dengan Hanji benar-benar membuat rasa seganku padamu menghilang begitu saja.”

“Kusarankan jauhi Si Berengsek itu atau kau akan tertular.”

Hanya tawa sebagai balasan. Erd memilih diam. Tahu diri jika ia tidak bisa menggali semua kehidupan rumah tanggaku lebih dalam lagi. Sebagai gantinya, pemilik apartemen itu menyuguhiku secangkir teh hitam secara percuma. Sebuah servis sederhana yang sanggup membuat pagiku lebih cerah. 

Meja konter kosong. Erd sudah mengambil cangkir kopinya dan pindah di depanku. Kami diam sembari membaca koran. Sesekali ia akan berkomentar mengenai salah satu berita dan mengajakku untuk berdiskusi. Perbedaan usia yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat obrolan kami cukup sejalan. 

Dua jam berlalu. Rasa lapar mulai membuatku enggan untuk membaca koran yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja. Hal yang sama pun dirasakan oleh Erd. 

“Mau pesan makanan? Aku ingin masakan cina,” tawar Erd sembari membuka ponsel untuk mencari restoran cina yang sudah buka di pagi hari. 

Aku menggeleng pelan. “Aku tidak suka sarapan dengan makanan berat.”

“Oh, ayolah, Tuan Tubuh Atletis. Seporsi dimsum tidak akan membuat otot-otot di tubuhmu menciut.”

“Dan aku baru tahu ada orang yang mengkonsumsi dimsum sebagai sarapan.”

Erd mendengkus kasar. Tatapan matanya terlihat lelah. “Dengar, aku juga baru tahu ada orang yang sarapan hanya dengan secangkir teh hitam dan telur gulung.”

“Omelet,” sanggahku.

Pria pirang memutar mata. “ _Yeah_ , terserah. Lalu apa? Kau akan pergi ke restoran keluarga lagi?”

Aku mengangkat bahu, pelan. Sedikit tidak yakin ke mana aku harus mencari sarapan. Hanya ada satu tempat yang selalu menjadi langgananku untuk mengisi perut di pagi hari. Sebuah restoran keluarga di sudut perempatan lampu merah yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen memiliki omelet terenak. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagiku untuk pergi ke sana setiap hari libur dan menikmati sepiring omelet hangat serta segelas teh hitam. Pun, hal ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Bahkan Erd sampai tidak mengerti dengan kebiasaanku ini. 

Erd sudah sibuk dengan ponsel. Memilih menu sarapan dengan porsi besar karena perut tidak berhenti mengaum, merajuk agar cepat diisi. Aku mendengkus dan siap untuk bangkit dari duduk, ketika sosok itu datang dari pintu masuk.

Mata hijau masih terlihat memesona. Awalnya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Kaki jenjang berjalan santai menuju lift yang berada di sisi kiri. Mungkin karena sadar jika sedang diperhatikan, kepala bersurai cokelat itu menoleh. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah. Beberapa detik, kami hanya saling berpandangan. Erd masih sibuk dengan ponsel. Tidak menyadari keberadaan remaja lelaki yang selalu membuatnya gelisah setiap hari. 

“Pagi, Erd- _san_ ,” sapanya dengan tiba-tiba. 

Pria pirang nampak tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. Senyum lebar terlihat begitu jelas. Erd mengangguk ramah. “Pagi, Eren. Sudah selesai sarapan?”

“Um, sudah. Erd- _san_ tidak sarapan?”

“Ah, ya, tidak— _mmm_ , maksudku belum. Masih mencari menu yang cocok.”

Aku memutar mata. Sedikit merasa geli saat melihat betapa canggungnya kedua makhluk ini berinteraksi. Erd sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku. Ia mengerling tajam. Memberi mimik wajah setengah mengancam. 

Keheningan yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba terjadi. Dua orang yang belum pernah bertegur sapa itu mendadak tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Aku mendengkus singkat. Memilih untuk menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. 

Sampai suara itu terdengar lagi. Bahkan membuatku menoleh dengan cepat. 

“Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Erd- _san_ ,” pamit Eren sembari tersenyum tipis. Awalnya aku merasa yakin ia tidak akan menyapaku. Jelas saja, kami tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Hanya sebatas bertatap muka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu hal yang tidak terduga pun terjadi. 

“Dan... Levi- _san_.”

Sungguh, jantungku rasanya ingin berhenti ketika nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menoleh terlalu cepat hingga Erd mengernyitkan kening. Takut otot leherku terpelintir dengan idiotnya. 

Belum sempat aku membalas sapaannya, remaja tinggi itu sudah berjalan cepat menuju lift yang terbuka. Kepala bersurai cokelat menunduk begitu dalam. Membuatku tak mampu melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. 

Beberapa detik berlalu. Lift sudah sampai di lantai empat, tapi aku dan Erd masih terdiam di tempat. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan niatku untuk pergi menikmati sepiring omelet pun sudah hilang. 

Semua terjadi hanya karena sapaan singkat tanpa makna. 

Erd berdeham memecahkan suasana. Ia melirikku sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponsel dan menu sarapan. “Pergilah. Bukankah kau ingin sarapan omelet?”

“Tidak jadi.”

Pria pirang berkedip tiga kali. “Apa? Kenapa?”

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Sudah tidak lapar.”

Kami kembali hening. Erd hanya mengangguk. Jarinya sibuk menggulir layar ponsel sembari bersenandung pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Perlahan menoleh padaku dengan gerakan seperti robot. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah. Senyum khas penuh godaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia sampaikan padaku. 

“ _Hmm_... tiba-tiba kenyang karena disapa oleh Eren, huh? Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau akan sah menjadi duda, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa langsung menempatkan target pada remaja cilik seperti Eren,” ujarnya disertai gelak tawa. 

Lobi yang sepi tiba-tiba dipenuhi suara tawa puas. Hanya suara Erd. Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa merespon lelucon yang membuatku tidak sanggup tidur selama tiga hari setelahnya. 

●●●

Namanya Levi. Aku tahu ketika paman pemilik apartemen bertanya apakah sudah bertemu dengan pria itu atau belum. Kujawab dengan gelengan kepala lalu pergi ke sekolah tanpa bersemangat. Pertemuan pertama kami diselimuti oleh keheningan. Tak ada sapaan. Aku terlalu enggan untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Terutama ketika mengetahui pria bernama Levi itu berusia jauh lebih tua . Pun, kurasa Levi sama enggannya untuk basa-basi. Maka yang kulakukan saat itu hanya mengangguk singkat. 

Paman pemilik apartemen yang bernama Erd—aku mengetahui namanya setelah lima hari tinggal di sini—selalu menyapaku setiap pagi. Sesiang apa pun aku berangkat sekolah, ia selalu menunggu di balik meja konter dan tersenyum begitu ramah. Rasa canggung masih belum hilang. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. 

Pertemuan kedua dengan Levi adalah hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Malam itu gerimis. Lobi apartemen sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan paman Erd tidak lagi menunggu di meja konter sembari menonton film dari layar ponsel. Aku melangkah tergesa menuju satu-satunya lift yang kosong. Gelisah membuatku sangat tidak fokus. Hingga akhirnya denting terdengar sebagai tanda jika aku sudah sampai di lantai empat. 

Aku keluar lift dengan kepala menunduk. Memandang kedua sepatuku yang basah. Nekad menerjang hujan yang masih cukup deras membuatku basah kuyup. Tubuh sedikit bergetar karena sensasi dingin di permukaan kulit. Kaki melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamar. 

Satu hal yang kusesali saat itu adalah mengangkat wajah hingga aku bertatap muka dengannya. Levi. Pria asing yang selama beberapa hari terlihat tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku sebagai tetangga barunya. Ia berdiri di sana. Terdiam di depan pintu kamar dengan posisi tangan sudah memegang kenop pintu. 

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengangguk. Masih tidak ada sapaan. Situasi semakin canggung kala aku dilanda kegelisahan yang membuatku terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Sejenak aku sibuk dengan pintu kamar. Hingga rasanya tengkuk terasa panas. Seolah sedang ditatap begitu intens oleh seseorang yang kuyakini masih berdiri di koridor. 

Nama Tuhan tak berhenti kusebut di dalam hati. Berharap Levi tidak mencurigai apa pun. Setidaknya, tolong buat sepasang mata hitam itu tidak melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Sensasi panas pada tengkuk mendadak menghilang ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen dengan buru-buru. Semoga saja ia tidak melihat bercak darah yang timbul di bagian belakang celanaku.

Usai pertemuan kedua yang sangat canggung, aku nyaris tidak pernah bertemu dengan Levi lagi. Ia selalu berangkat kerja lebih awal. Bahkan aku sudah mendengar suara langkah kakinya di koridor pada pukul enam lewat lima belas. Sebuah keuntungan karena aku tidak perlu lagi berpapasan dengannya dan mengulang situasi canggung untuk ketiga atau kesekian kalinya. Di satu sisi, paman Erd masih mencoba untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Ia tidak berhenti menyapa dengan senyum ramah. Sesekali bertanya hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah kubalas. 

Entahlah. Berinteraksi dengan orang baru selalu terasa sukar untukku. 

Satu bulan berlalu. Paman Erd tak lagi mengganggu. Setiap kali aku turun dari kamar, ia hanya menoleh singkat lalu kembali sibuk dengan hal lain. Sebuah sikap yang sedikit membuatku lega sekaligus sakit. Meski rasa sakit itu terasa tidak pantas karena akulah yang membuat perubahan sikap pada paman Erd. 

Beberapa hari, aku memikirkan apakah sikapku terlalu kasar atau tidak. Apakah aku perlu mengubah sikapku atau tidak. Apakah berbaur dengan mereka terasa benar atau tidak. Semua hal sepele itu berputar di dalam kepala. Bersinggungan dengan semua memori pahit yang kualami di kampung halaman selama bertahun-tahun. 

Ada satu titik di mana rasa ingin berbaur itu muncul. Bersembunyi di dalam hati paling dalam. Sesekali terlupakan karena traumaku yang sangat besar. 

Bagiku, berhubungan dengan orang lain adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Terutama ketika kondisi fisikku seperti ini. 

●●●

Satu minggu aku tak bertemu dengan Levi usai sapaan pertamaku padanya. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku itu tiba-tiba tidak terlihat sama sekali. Meski biasanya memang kami jarang berpapasan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit... kehilangan. Mungkin semua karena efek pagi itu. Pagi di mana aku menyapa dan menyebut namanya dengan santai. 

Saat itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut darinya. Kening mengerut, sepasang mata hitam yang sedikit terbelalak, dan bagaimana pria itu menoleh dengan cepat hanya untuk menatapku. Semua masih terekam dengan baik diingatan hingga kekehanku tak mampu ditahan. 

Entahlah, mungkin selama ini Levi berpikir bahwa ia bertetangga dengan remaja bisu. Maka dari itu ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Mungkin. 

Paman Erd juga tampak terkejut dan senang ketika aku menyapanya usai keluar dari lift. Ia sedikit terperangah untuk beberapa detik, lalu mulai tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaan. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sedikit membuka diri. 

Toh, ini adalah Mitras, bukan desaku, Shiganshina.

Lewat satu minggu, aku bertemu dengan Levi pada sore hari usai pulang sekolah. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman tak jauh dari halte bus dekat apartemen. Jas berwarna hitam ia sampirkan begitu saja pada sandaran kursi. Tak ada tas kerja yang biasa ia bawa. Membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin selama satu minggu ini ia memiliki hal lain yang harus diurus hingga ia tidak kembali ke apartemen. Sejenak, aku berhenti melangkah dan menepi ke etalase toko agar tidak mengganggu pejalan kaki lainnya. 

Di sana, Levi sedang duduk sembari menunduk. Menatap secarik kertas dalam diam. Seolah menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamati, pria itu mengangkat wajah. Membuat mata kami bertemu di tengah jalanan yang cukup ramai. Ada desir aneh ketika mata hitam itu tertuju padaku. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya mengangguk singkat lalu kembali melangkah.

Perasaan gatal ingin menoleh kutahan sedemikian rupa. Tengkuk terasa panas. Kuyakin mata hitam itu mengikutiku hingga menghilang di sudut jalan. 

Levi mungkin adalah penghuni apartemen yang cukup misterius. Meski ia sering menampakkan diri, tapi interaksinya dengan orang lain hanya sebatas anggukan sopan. Sama sepertiku. Hal yang mengejutkanku adalah ternyata ia mudah untuk diajak bicara. Satu minggu sebelumnya pada hari minggu, aku cukup terkejut melihatnya duduk berseberangan dengan paman Erd sembari berdiskusi mengenai menu sarapan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. 

Terlepas dari interaksi bersama paman Erd, Levi masih menjadi bayang semu untukku, si orang asing. Bahkan membicarakannya seperti ini saja termasuk lancang karena aku tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. 

Sampai pada suatu malam di hari yang sama, kami kembali bertemu.

Udara cukup dingin. Aku turun dari kamar menggunakan lift untuk membeli makan di toserba terdekat. Erd tersenyum ramah ketika aku melewati meja konter. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat menikmati waktu dengan menonton film ditemani berondong jagung. 

“Eren! Mau ke mana malam-malam begini?”

Aku balas tersenyum tipis. “Membeli camilan untuk teman belajar.”

“Ah, ya. Kau memang butuh banyak camilan jika ingin belajar,” kekehnya renyah sembari mengambil sejumput berondong jagung. “Atau kau mau kubuatkan ini juga? Kurasa udara di luar sangat dingin. Kau tidak bawa jaket?”

Paman Erd memang cerminan orang baik. Meski sikapku pernah menyakitinya, ia tidak berubah sedikit pun. Tetap baik sembari menawari berbagai macam hal. Perlahan, aku menggeleng sembari meremas ujung kaus lengan panjangku. 

“Tidak, terima kasih, Erd- _san_. Aku butuh membeli hal lainnya,” tolakku sopan. “ _Uhm_ , kurasa jarak toserba dengan apartemen tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak masalah jika kutinggalkan jaket di kamar.”

Paman Erd mengangguk paham. Senyum tipis tak luntur dari wajah. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan.”

Aku mengangguk dan segera pamit sebelum malam semakin larut. Sebenarnya jarak toserba dengan apartemen cukup jauh. Mungkin butuh lima belas menis berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sana. Begitu aku keluar dari gedung, hawa dingin semakin terasa di permukaan kulit. Sangat menyengat dan membuatku menyesal tidak kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket. 

Jalanan masih cukup ramai. Mitras memang sangat berbeda dengan wilayah pedesaan yang pukul delapan malam saja sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan ketika aku bertemu untuk kedua kalinya dengan Levi pada pukul sebelas lebih, suasana di luar gedung apartemen masih ramai. 

Perjalanan lima belas menit terasa cukup melelahkan. Aku mengambil napas sejenak di depan pintu toserba yang terbuka otomatis. Pria kasir menyapa dengan ramah sembari tersenyum. Kuabaikan dan segera mengambil keranjang belanjaan. 

Sebenarnya membeli camilan hanya sebagian kecil dari keperluan penting yang memang harus didahulukan. Pun, berbelanja sendirian selalu membuatku gugup. Beruntung toserba yang buka dua puluh empat jam ini dalam kondisi sepi pengunjung. 

Kaki melangkah perlahan. Bergerak dari satu rak ke rak lainnya sembari melirik kiri dan kanan. Setidaknya, aku terus memastikan petugas kasir tidak sedang mengawasi. Beberapa camilan sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang. Misiku tersisa satu. 

Langkah semakin memelan ketika aku memasuki rak keperluan wanita. Kulirik petugas kasir sekali lagi lalu mengambil satu barang dengan cepat. Aku segera berbalik untuk kembali berpura-pura mencari keperluan lain. Namun, satu sosok di ujung lorong membuat langkahku terhenti. 

Mata kami bertemu hingga membuat napasku berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Mata hitam melirik ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Kening terlihat sedikit mengerut. 

“Kau membeli pembalut wanita?”

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa aku harus tertangkap basah oleh Levi?

“ _Uhm_ , untuk temanku,” jawabku sembari tersenyum tipis. “Levi- _san_ juga ingin berbelanja?”

Ada jeda yang sedikit menyesakkan, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab dengan santai. “Ya. Rokok dan beberapa kaleng bir.”

Aku segera melirik keranjang belanja miliknya. Tiga kotak rokok menthol dan kurang lebih sepuluh kaleng bir terlihat memenuhi keranjang. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tak berhenti berdoa agar pria di hadapanku ini tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai pembalut wanita yang baru saja kuambil. Sejenak kami hanya saling diam. Tidak ada obrolan lain hingga Levi menghela napas singkat. 

“Aku duluan,” katanya lalu melewatiku begitu saja. 

Beberapa detik aku hanya diam. Terpaku pada tempatku berdiri tanpa bisa menoleh ke arah kasir. Sayup, kudengar petugas kasir mengucapkan terima kasih beserta suara interkom toserba ketika pintu otomatis terbuka. Detik berlalu menjadi menit, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi berbelanja dan segera melangkah menuju kasir. 

Malam sudah semakin larut. Gerimis menyambutku begitu keluar dari toserba. Levi tidak terlihat di mana pun. Ia jelas sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa pikiranku barusan seolah-olah seperti mengharapkan pria itu menungguku. 

Jalanan sudah cukup sepi. Gerimis semakin lebat. Aku mulai berlari sembari membawa belanjaan. Baju lengan panjang cukup basah hingga melekat pada tubuh. Apartemen tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Namun, kakiku berhenti ketika melihat satu sosok berdiri di tengah trotoar. Beberapa saat, aku tidak mampu melihat wajahnya. Hanya siluet seorang pria dengan badan tegap dan tinggi. Perlahan, sosok itu berbalik. Wajahku terasa dingin. Tubuh tak bisa bergerak ketika ia berjalan dengan cepat, menarik lenganku menuju satu gang sempit di dekat tempat sampah umum. 

Malam itu, hujan deras mengguyur tubuh telanjangku yang kesakitan. Membasahi semua bercak darah. Menyatu dengan tangis pedih yang tidak mampu didengar oleh orang lain.

●●●

Erd mengadu padaku bahwa ia tidak bertemu dengan Eren seharian. Sebuah hal yang biasa terjadi, tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Malam hari ketika aku pulang bekerja, pria pirang itu duduk gelisah di balik meja konter. Keningnya mengerut. Saat ia melihatku, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit cerah. 

“Eren tidak keluar dari kamar seharian,” tuturnya setelah kuhampiri usai menghela napas panjang. 

“Bukankah itu hal biasa?”

“Ya, tapi biasanya ia tetap keluar kamar meski sebentar,” sanggahnya sedikit panik. “Hari ini pun ia seharusnya berangkat ke sekolah.”

Sejenak, aku terdiam. Memandang kepanikan Erd yang mulai menjadi. Ia meremas jemarinya sendiri. Sesekali menoleh ke arah lift ketika terdengar suara dentingan. Berharap sosok Eren ke luar dari sana dengan senyum ramah seperti sebelumnya. 

“Mungkin ia sedang sakit.”

“Justru itu masalahnya! Ia tinggal sendiri di sini, Levi. Bagaimana kalau sakitnya parah? Secara tidak langsung akulah penanggung jawab di sini bila terjadi sesuatu padanya.”

“Sungguh, Erd. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab akan apa pun,” ujarku mencoba menenangkan. “Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Biarkan saja. Besok pagi juga ia akan berangkat sekolah dan menyapamu lagi.”

Sedikit ragu, Erd akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mengusap wajah lelah. Kutebak pasti ia menunggu di lobi seharian penuh sembari bertanya-tanya mengapa remaja tinggi itu tidak kunjung keluar kamar. Aku pamit untuk naik ke lantai tempat kamarku berada. Pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari meja konter menuju ruangan pribadinya sendiri. 

Lift membawaku ke lantai empat begitu cepat. Aku melangkah keluar dengan perlahan. Saat tubuhku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar, aku menoleh ke kiri. Memandang pintu bernomor 425 yang tertutup rapat. Tak ada suara apa pun yang sanggup kudengar dari luar. Beberapa detik kemudian aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. 

Tak disangka, Eren benar-benar tidak keluar kamar selama satu minggu. Erd panik luar biasa dan memohon padaku untuk mengecek kamarnya. Kuiyakan dan berjanji akan berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar remaja itu usai sarapan pagi. Hari minggu kuputuskan untuk menikmati secangkir teh hitam dan roti panggang di restoran keluarga dekat apartemen. Meski tehnya sangat nikmat, pikiranku justru terbang dan memikirkan hal lain. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, aku kembali ke apartemen dengan hati gundah. 

Erd menunggu di lobi dengan tubuh tegang. Ia duduk pada salah satu sofa dan langsung berdiri ketika melihatku memasuki gedung. 

“Apa perlu aku ikut denganmu?”

“Tidak masalah,” jawabku singkat sembari melangkah menuju salah satu lift. Beberapa pengunjung yang turun ke lobi bahkan sempat bertanya pada kami; apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Erd menjawab cukup singkat tanpa ingin membesar-besarkan masalah. 

Bahkan rumor tentang Eren yang sakit sudah menyebar ke tiap pintu kamar. 

“Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?”

Keningku mengerut sembari menunggu lift turun dari lantai sembilan. “Maksudmu?”

“ _Well_ , kau tetangganya. Kurasa ia akan lebih nyaman jika kau saja yang mengecek keadaannya.”

“Kau pemilik apartemen.”

“Ya, tapi kau tetangga.”

“Itu tidak menjelaskan bahwa hanya aku yang bisa mengecek keadaannya, Erd. Bukankah justru kau yang sangat ingin tahu alasan mengapa Eren berdiam diri di kamar selama satu minggu?”

Erd terdiam. Merasa bahwa ucapanku benar. Dan itu memang iya. Erd yang membawaku ke dalam masalah ini hanya karena aku adalah tetangga Eren. Mari kita lupakan sejenak mengenai fakta remaja bahenol itu tidak keluar kamar selama satu minggu. Bukankah apa pun yang terjadi di dalam kamar 425 itu adalah urusannya? Kita sebagai orang luar, memang punya andil apa untuk ikut campur dalam segala permasalahan yang mungkin dialami oleh Eren?

Jawabannya; tidak ada. 

Sungguh, jika Eren membuka pintu dan menunjukkan tidak ada gejala sakit atau apalah itu, aku akan menendang bokong Erd dengan keras. 

Pada akhirnya, Erd memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke atas. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika pintu lift terbuka. Aku menghela napas dan melangkah masuk. Menekan tombol agar pintu lift segera tertutup. 

Lantai empat masih tetap senyap seperti biasa. Aku keluar lift dengan perasaan campur aduk. Haruskah aku menuruti Erd dan mengetuk pintu kamar yang sudah seminggu ini tertutup rapat?

Tanpa diduga, aku benar-benar melangkah menuju kamar Eren. Pandanganku tertuju pada pintu kamar berbahan kayu berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Sejenak, aku diam di tempat untuk berpikir. Memutuskan iya atau tidak selama beberapa detik, lalu mulai mengetuk dengan perlahan. 

_Tok. Tok._

Tak ada jawaban. Aku menunggu lebih dari satu menit. Masih belum ada jawaban. Tangan kanan kembali berayun, mengetuk lapisan pintu untuk kedua kalinya. 

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tidak ada jawaban.   
Aku menghela napas panjang. Perasaan mulai tidak nyaman. Aku menoleh ke arah lift dan anak tangga. Berharap Erd muncul dan membantuku. Namun, tak ada orang di koridor selain aku. 

Pintu kamar kuketuk untuk ketiga kali, lebih keras dan menuntut. 

_TOK. TOK. TOK._

_PRANG!_

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari dalam. Aku mengerutkan kening. Merasa ada hal yang tidak beres di dalam sana. Kuputuskan untuk kembali mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar. Berkali-kali. Lebih keras. Lebih menuntut. 

“Eren?!”

_TOK. TOK. TOK._

“Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Nak? Bisa buka pintunya seben—

Pintu kayu terbuka sedikit. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan. Rambut cokelat menyembul dari sela pintu. Eren menatapku dengan mata lelah. Ia tersenyum miring, terlihat sangat dipaksakan. 

“Ya?”

Bahkan suaranya juga serak. 

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Sedikit takjub melihat lingkar hitam yang terlihat jelas di bawah mata indah itu. 

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar begitu saja. Eren mengerutkan kening. Sedikit merasa asing dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Pun, aku berada di posisi yang sama. 

“Maksudku, Erd memintaku untuk menanyakan hal itu,” sambungku untuk meredakan kecanggungan yang terasa.

L  
“Ah, ya. Baik-baik saja,” jawabnya sembari mengangguk. 

Dilihat dari sudut mana saja, kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak baik. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, aku mampu melihat lebam pada pipi kirinya. Kondisi tersebut diperparah dengan mata sembab yang membuat semuanya semakin jelas. 

“Kau... ada masalah di sekolah?”

Eren tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ke arah lain. Tak mau menatapku dengan mata hijau yang kelelahan. Beberapa detik, kami hanya diam. Sampai suara dengkusan itu terdengar lirih. 

Kepala bersurai cokelat menggeleng pelan. “Tidak apa-apa. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Erd-san karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada masalah apa pun.”

Aku diam beberapa detik. Memandang mata hijau yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa remaja di hadapanku ini benar-benar tidak ingin diusik. Aku mundur dua langkah. Menjauh dari pintu agar Eren tahu bahwa aku menuruti keinginannya agar tidak ikut campur. 

“Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada Erd,” ucapku singkat lalu mengangguk untuk pamit. “Maaf mengganggu.”

●●●

Tiga hari setelah aku mengecek keadaan Eren, remaja itu turun dari kamar pada pagi hari. Pukul tujuh ia sudah keluar dari lift. Menoleh padaku dan Erd yang sedang mengobrol lalu mengangguk singkat. Ia pergi begitu saja ke luar gedung apartemen. Mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir Erd yang mengambang di udara. 

“Apa dia baik-baik saja?”

“Kau lihat sendiri keadaannya, kan?”

Erd menggeleng. “Tapi ia tidak terlihat baik.”

“Sudahlah,” ujarku lelah. “Ia jelas tidak ingin kita ikut campur dalam urusannya. Sejak awal dia memang tidak cukup terbuka dengan orang lain. Sebuah tindakan bagus karena bukan urusan kita untuk mengetahui semua masalah pribadi yang ia miliki.”

Erd terdiam, tapi menyetujui dalam hati. Ia mengangguk paham sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Nampak sedikit tidak nyaman karena hanya ia sendiri yang terlihat khawatir. Kutinggal pria pirang itu dalam kesendirian. Biarkan ia berpikir sejenak. Siapa tahu semua rasa penasarannya terhadap Eren bisa menghilang. 

Semenjak kemunculan Eren setelah satu minggu lebih mengurung diri di kamar, Erd menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tidak lagi meributkan hal-hal kecil. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, kuyakin ia masih dirundung rasa penasaran. Di sisi lain, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. 

Rasa khawatir dan penasaran kami jelas ada alasannya. 

Eren sudah kembali pada sikapnya yang dulu. Tak ada lagi senyum ramah. Bahkan remaja tinggi itu tidak lagi mengangguk pada kami jika berpapasan. Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang gila hormat. Namun, perubahan sikap Eren jelas membuatku bertanya-tanya. Terutama ketika memar terlihat samar pada anggota tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian. 

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu di toserba beberapa waktu lalu. 

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Memar pada tubuh Eren justru bertambah dan terlihat baru. Aku melihatnya saat kami berada di satu lift yang sama. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sungguh hal yang cukup aneh karena ia jarang sekali pulang malam seperti ini. Biasanya Eren hanya pulang malam pada hari kamis atau sabtu karena ia bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan Mitras. Sebuah fakta yang kutahu dari Erd. Namun, selama dua minggu ini, aku hampir setiap hari mendengar suara berisik di pintu apartemennya pada pukul satu dini hari. 

Apa _sih_ yang dilakukan remaja belasan tahun di luar sana hingga pulang sangat larut?

Suasana lift terasa begitu canggung dan dingin. Eren menunduk sembari memeluk tubuh. Aku mengamati dari sudut mata dan menemukan tubuh tinggi iu sedikit bergetar karena tidak mengenakan apa pun selain kemeja berlengan pendek di cuaca yang cukup dingin. 

Lift berdenting tanda kami sudah sampai di lantai empat. Eren bergegas keluar dari lift begitu pintu terbuka. Ia melangkah terburu-buru. Seolah ingin menghindar dariku. Di sisi lain, aku berjalan dengan santai. Mengamati bagaimana remaja itu berusaha memasukkan kunci kamar dengan tangan bergetar. 

Sampai akhirnya Eren tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci kamar. 

Di situlah aku melihat semua memar kebiruan yang terdapat di tangan kanannya. Bahkan beberapa di antara memar tersebut sudah berubah keunguan. Pandanganku beralih pada sisi wajah remaja tersebut yang sedikit terlihat ketika ia menunduk. 

Jantung berdetak tidak nyaman. Aku bergerak tanpa sadar. Berjalan lurus menuju Eren yang masih membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci. Belum sempat aku berpikir jernih, pergelangan kurus itu sudah kugenggam erat. 

Tubuh tinggi menegang. Perlahan, Eren berdiri tegak. Ia menoleh dengan mata hijau terbelalak ngeri. Kunci kamar sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang bergetar. 

“L-Levi- _san_?”

Suara yang beberapa waktu lalu terdengar ramah, kini berubah serak. Kuamati wajah bulat berpipi tirus. Berapa banyak ia kehilangan berat tubuhnya? Eren terlihat sangat berbeda. Mata hijau yang dulu berbinar indah, kini nampak redup. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya juga semakin jelas.Tanpa sadar aku mengencangkan genggamanku pada pergelangan tangannya. 

Eren mengernyit dengan desisan pelan. Ia segera membuang wajah. Enggan untuk memberiku akses untuk mengamati perubahan wajahnya. 

“L-Lepas...,” ujarnya dengan suara serak. 

“Akan kulakukan setelah kau cerita semuanya.”

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Namun tangan kurus itu berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamanku. 

“L-Lepas...”

Aku menatap Eren dengan kening mengerut tajam. Entah mengapa ada gejolak emosi yang membuat dadaku terasa panas. “Kenapa tanganmu, _hm_?”

Kepala bersurai cokelat menggeleng pelan. Enggan menjawab. Pun, Eren masih berusaha untuk lepas dari genggamanku. Sebuah usaha yang sia-sia. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh yang kini terlihat kurus itu mampu mengalahkan tenagaku?

Eren menoleh. Memandangku dengan tatapan memohon. Sepasang mata hijau terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seolah sedang menahan semua beban yang mungkin terasa berat. Kepala kembali menggeleng. Memberi tanda padaku untuk menghentikan semuanya. 

“L-Levi- _san_... lepas...,” bisiknya dengan suara serak yang bergetar. 

Aku menghela napas panjang. Berusaha bersikap tenang meski emosi meledak-ledak. “Katakan apa yang terjadi. Ada apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa...”

“Bohong.”

Eren menggeleng lemah. “Sungguh. L-Lepaskan aku... tolong...”

Tubuh kurus mulai memberontak. Lelehan air mata mengalir dari mata hijau yang sendu. Aku terdiam. Mengamati bagaimana usaha Eren untuk melepas genggaman tanganku. Ekspresi penuh rasa sakit terpancar dari wajah yang mulai basah. Sampai tubuh tinggi itu menegang kala aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan. 

“Apa terjadi sesuatu ketika terakhir kali kita bertemu di toserba dekat apartemen?”

●●●

Tubuh terasa sakit. Perih. Panas. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Malam itu aku pulang dengan tubuh basah. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dari selangkanganku. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menangis. Lobi apartemen sudah sangat sepi. Aku naik ke lantai empat dan berharap tidak berpapasan lagi dengan Levi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kondisi batinku benar-benar terguncang. Aku tidak berani menyalakan lampu kamar. Takut melihat luka memar yang memenuhi tubuh. Satu minggu aku berdiam diri di kamar apartemen. Mengurung diri di dalam kamarku tanpa penerangan. 

Bayangan malam mengerikan itu kembali berputar di dalam kepala. Aku ingat saat ia datang dengan senyum puas. Menarikku ke dalam gang sempit lalu membuka paksa celanaku. Meremas sesuatu yang masih lemas di sana lalu mengumpat kasar. 

“ _Kabur dariku, hm? Kenapa? Takut?_ ”

“ _Tahu tidak, Eren? Tubuhmu yang berbeda dari lelaki biasa ini adalah anugerah. Kau dan aku. Kita bisa mempunyai anak. Kau tahu kan betapa sayangnya aku padamu? Kuyakin Ayah dan Ibu juga menyutujui hubungan terlarang ini. Benar, kan?_ ”

“ _Bukankah ini bagian dari rencana Tuhan? Dia memberimu dua alat kelamin yang sama-sama aktif. Pun, ada rahim di dalam perutmu. Bukankah Tuhan membuat fisikmu seperti itu karena Ia ingin kau mengandung anakku?_ ”

Logika yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu berimbas dengan hancurnya tubuhku. Aku menjerit di tengah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Tangan kasar itu tak berhenti memukul. Berusaha membuatku diam sembari terus menggerakkan pinggul. 

Aku hancur. 

Tangisku tak mampu meraih seseorang yang ada di dalam kepala. 

_Levi. Levi. Levi. Tolong._

Tak ada siapa pun. 

Aku memandang jalanan yang mulai sepi. Pasrah saat tubuhku digempur habis-habisan. Desah berat terdengar di telinga. Memanggil namaku. Melepaskan sperma panas ke dalam tubuhku berkali-kali. Menjijikkan. 

Mengapa Tuhan memberiku tubuh yang sangat menjijikkan?

Satu minggu lebih aku mengurung diri. Levi sempat mengecek keadaanku. Suatu hal diluar perkiraan. Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang datar dengan tatapan khawatir. Menatapku lurus, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang kututupi. 

Kehancuranku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. 

Sosok itu kembali datang. Ia tahu di mana sekolahku, bahkan tempat tinggalku. Ia mengancam akan menyebarkan aib tentang kondisi fisikku pada teman dan penghuni apartemen lain jika aku menolak untuk bersetubuh dengannya. 

Selama dua minggu, ia menjemputku di sekolah. Membawaku ke hotel yang berbeda dan mengisi tubuhku dengan spermanya. Rasa jijik membuatku merasa mual setiap ia berusaha memagut bibir. Bayangan Ayah dan Ibu memenuhi kepala kala ia mendesahkan namaku. Memuji betapa basahnya organ kewanitaanku yang berkedut. 

Tubuh dan batinku hancur. 

Di saat semua siksaan itu berlangsung, aku teringat satu sosok. 

Levi.

●●●

Aku hidup dengan kondisi tubuh berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Dokter menyebutku hermafrodit atau berkelamin ganda. Aku memang memiliki dua kelamin, laki-laki dan perempuan. Sayangnya, kelahiranku adalah kasus aneh dan baru pertama kali terjadi di dunia. Mereka yang terlahir hermafrodit biasanya hanya memiliki satu kelamin aktif. Pada masa pubertas, mereka akan mengetahui jenis kelamin yang sebenarnya. 

Hal ini nyatanya tidak berlaku untukku. 

Saat usiaku dua belas tahun, aku mengalami proses pubertas pertama. Aku menstruasi. Sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan karena aku bangun tidur dengan kondisi ranjang dipenuhi bau anyir dan bercak darah. Ibu tersenyum padaku. Memeluk begitu erat dan memutuskan untuk menemui dokter sesegera mungkin jika kondisi finansial mulai stabil. 

Satu tahun berlalu, pada usia tiga belas, aku mengalami mimpi basah. Penisku memang berukuran lebih kecil dari lelaki normal. Bahkan aku hanya mempunyai satu testikel sebesar bola bekel. Pagi hari, ranjangku basah lagi. Kali ini tidak berbau anyir. Pun, tidak ada senyum di wajah Ibuku ketika masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia hanya diam. Memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak mampu kujelaskan. 

Dokter mulai memeriksa lebih detail. Rumor bahwa aku memiliki kelamin ganda menyebar dengan cepat di desa. Semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku mulai dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelas. Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Mereka bilang takut tertular oleh kondisiku. 

Hal buruk semakin menjadi. Usai pemeriksaan yang lebih dalam, dokter menemukan ada rahim di dalam tubuhku. Sebuah kasus teraneh karena organ laki-lakiku juga sanggup mengeluarkan sperma meski dalam jumlah sedikit. Ayah memohon kepada dokter untuk membedah salah satu kelaminku. 

Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah tegang Ayahku ketika ia menoleh. Menatapku begitu tajam dengan sepasang matanya. 

“Kau ingin menjadi apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Pilih salah satu,” ucapnya tegas. 

Hingga kami pulang, aku tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dokter berusaha menenangkan Ayah. Kondisiku yang aneh mungkin membuat Ayahku terguncang dan ingin menghapus semua aib yang kubawa dari lahir. Di sisi lain, Ibu tidak banyak bicara. Ia lebih banyak diam. Menyendiri. Seolah menyalahkan diri karena melahirkanku dengan kondisi seperti ini. 

Setelah masa pubertas, aku banyak menerima penolakan. Bahkan dari Ayah dan Ibuku sendiri. 

Namun, ada satu orang yang menemani kesendirianku.

Zeke. Kakak tiri hasil pernikahan Ayah yang sebelumnya. 

Ia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku. Sikapnya sangat dewasa. Ia terang-terangan menerima kondisiku apa adanya. Tidak ada penolakan yang terlihat dari sepasang mata abu-abu ketika menatapku. Ia selalu tersenyum. Menemani setiap malam sembari mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahku. Zeke adalah pendengar yang baik. 

Tahun berganti, kami semakin dekat. Bahkan kami tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Ketika jadwal menstruasiku tiba, ia selalu mengecek apakah pembalut yang kusimpan di dalam laci masih cukup atau tidak. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Ibuku sendiri. 

Sampai suatu hari saat aku berusia enam belas, sikapnya mulai berubah. 

Zeke tidak pernah sungkan menyentuh tubuhku. Sekadar mengelus rambut atau bahkan memelukku dari belakang. Semua kuanggap sebagai kasih sayang seorang kakak pada umumnya. Hingga sentuhan Zeke mulai membuatku risih. 

Dadaku tidaklah rata. Sebuah hal biasa karena aku bisa mengandung seorang anak. Meski tidak sebesar wanita sesungguhnya, tapi sanggup memaksaku mengenakan miniset. Satu kebiasaan Zeke yang membuatku merasa risih untuk pertama kali adalah ia suka sekali mengendus dadaku. Perlahan, sentuhannya mulai kurang ajar dan mecoba meraba organ kemaluan. 

Aku hidup dengan rasa bimbang. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menerimaku apa adanya, ternyata mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya. 

Tak tahan dengan semua kesialan yang menimpa, aku memutuskan untuk kabur ke Mitras. 

●●●

Satu minggu Eren kembali menjauhiku. Usai menanyakan satu hal yang terlintas di dalam kepala, ia tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat. Belum sempat aku menahan tubuhnya lagi, ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Suatu tindakan yang membuatku yakin bahwa memang benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika kami berpisah di toserba. 

Aku tidak bercerita apa pun kepada Erd. Tentu ia akan sangat khawatir jika aku memberitahu bagaimana kondisi Eren yang sebenarnya. Meski pada akhirnya ia tetap panik karena sikap remaja jangkung belum juga kembali seperti sedia kala. 

Eren benar-benar mencoba menjauhi dariku. Setiap kali kami berpapasan, ia pasti akan melangkah lebih cepat. Jika aku menunggu lift, ia akan memilih menggunakan tangga. Saat kami bertemu di koridor, ia tergesa kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Semua sikapnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganku. 

Awalnya, aku berusaha mengabaikan kehadirannya di lantai tempatku tinggal. Semua berlangsung sempurna. Dua minggu usai percakapan kami yang terakhir, aku tak lagi menganggapnya ada. Erd sampai pusing sendiri dengan tingkah kami berdua. 

Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dengannya. 

Sosok lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh tegap sedang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen. Tiga kali aku melihatnya di tempat yang sama. Ia berdiri di sana sejak aku berangkat bekerja hingga malam hari. Beberapa kali kami saling berpandangan. Ia hanya tersenyum miring, lalu pergi begitu saja. 

Erd memberitahuku bahwa lelaki itu selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama selama tiga hari. Selama itulah Eren tidak terlihat keluar dari kamar. Pernah satu kali, di hari pertama pria itu muncul, Eren sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia keluar dari lift dengan tergesa. Saat baru sampai di lobi, ia segera berlari menuju lft yang sama dan menghilang begitu saja selama tiga hari. 

“Mungkin keluarganya?”

Aku memincing. “Maksudmu?”

Erd menghela napas panjang. Kami sedang duduk di lobi untuk mendiskusikan siapa pria aneh tersebut. “Kau tahu, kan? Eren datang ke sini dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat ingin memiliki tempat tinggal. Ia datang saat pagi buta. Bertanya dengan pandangan berharap apakah masih ada kamar kosong untuk ditempati. Bukankah itu aneh?”

Aku terdiam. Dalam hati membenarkan pemikiran Erd. 

“Lagipula,” sambungnya sembari mengusap dagu. “Setelah melihat Eren yang seperti bersembunyi dari pria tersebut, akan sangat memungkinkan jika ia sedang dicari. Bisa jadi ternyata selama beberapa bulan ini Eren kabur dari rumah?”

“Kabur lalu mengurus semua urusan kepindahannya di sekolah baru sendirian? Lucu, Erd.”

“Oke, mungkin terdengar aneh jika ia kabur tapi sempat mengurus semua dokumen untuk pindah sekolah ke Mitras saat menjelang ujian seperti ini. Bisa saja ia memang memiliki niat kabur dan mempersiapkannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama,” ujar Erd cukup masuk akal. “Jika kasusnya seperti itu, bukankah menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan keluarganya?”

Semua kemungkinan itu berputar di dalam kepala. Ini sudah empat hari setelah munculnya pria asing. Eren mulai kembali normal, meski sikapnya tidak berubah. Ia tidak lagi mengurung diri di kamar. Namun, intensitasnya di luar sana terasa singkat. Aku tak lagi mendengar suara berisiknya ketika membuka pintu pada dini hari. Bahkan Erd memberitahuku bahwa selama empat hari ini Eren pulang lebih awal. 

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Eren? Mengapa ia sangat misterius? Lalu siapa pria asing yang menunggu di depan gedung apartemen selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu? Apa ia kenalan Eren? Atau justru keluarganya, seperti apa yang dikatakan Erd? 

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di kepala. Hari semakin malam. Kami masih duduk di lobi sembari menikmati secangkir minuman panas di tengah gerimis. Belum sempat kami meneruskan obrolan yang sempat terhenti, sosok yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul. 

Eren datang dari luar dengan jaket basah. Sejenak, mata hijau itu bertatapan denganku dalam hitungan detik sebelum memalingkan wajah. Erd sempat menyapa tapi tidak dibalas. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Remaja tinggi itu terlihat buru-buru menuju tangga sembari memeluk satu kantung plastik putih ukuran kecil. 

Malam itu menjadi kali terakhir aku melihatnya, sebelum insiden tersebut terjadi.

●●●

Dua minggu berlalu. Eren kembali menghilang. Ia tidak berangkat sekolah lagi selama itu. Membuat Erd sedikit khawatir karena sebentar lagi ujian hampir tiba. Bukankah siswa tingkat akhir banyak mengikuti latihan-latihan soal? Sikap Eren semakin membuat resah. Bahkan penghuni lain sampai penasaran. Mereka selalu bertanya pada Erd. Ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabar remaja tengil yang membuat satu apartemen gundah. 

Aku tak mendengar suara apa pun dari kamar bernomor 425. Seakan tidak ada penghuni di dalam sana. Sesekali aku mendekati pintu kamar. Menempelkan telinga pada permukaan pintu dan menajamkan pendengaran. Berharap mendengar satu suara yang membuatku yakin bahwa ia baik-baik saja. 

Sampai pada suatu malam, di tengah hujan lebat, aku mendengar suara isak tangis dan benturan tembok. Aku keluar dari kamar. Menatap satu-satunya tempat yang sanggup mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Semakin aku mendekat, isak itu terdengar begitu jelas. 

Benturan sesuatu pada tembok semakin keras. Aku mengerutkan kening lalu mengetuk pintu. Berkali-kali. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Justru isak tangis semakin nyaring. Rasa khawatir membuatku bergerak tanpa memikirkan baik dan buruk. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum mendobrak pintu kayu itu tiga kali sampai terbuka lebar.

Gelap adalah hal yang pertama kulihat. Tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari dalam. Aku masuk perlahan sembari meraba dinding. Mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. 

“Eren?”

Tak ada jawaban. Aku melihat ruangan yang sudah terang usai menemukan saklar. Berusaha mencari dari arah mana isak tangis itu berasal. Kaki melangkah pelan mengikut sumber suara. Aku menahan napas tanpa sadar. Membiarkan tubuhku berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang tertutup rapat. 

“Eren?”

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hanya ada suara tangis yang terdengar. Perlahan, kubuka kenop pintu yang berbunyi ketika kudorong. Ruangan gelap gulita, tapi suara isak itu terdengar makin jelas. Aku melangkah masuk sembari meraba dinding. Mencari saklar. Dan ketika lampu ruangan menyala, aku hanya bisa terdiam. 

Di sana, di sudut kasur yang berantakan, Eren sedang duduk menekuk lutut. Ia tak berhenti membenturkan kepala pada dinding. Mata hijau terlihat kosong ketika air mata mengalir tanpa henti. Satu hal yang membuatku terdiam adalah bau anyir yang menusuk hidung. 

Pandanganku beralih pada noda merah yang membasahi kain seprei. Begitu pekat. Noda tersebut terlihat di mana-mana. Dinding, baju yang Eren kenakan, dan dua tangannya. 

“Sialan,” umpatku kasar sembari mendekat dengan tergesa. 

Tubuh kurus terasa begitu dingin. Eren tak merespon ketika kupanggil. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Pandangannya kosong. Aku berlari keluar kamar menuju anak tangga dan berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk memanggl Erd. Tak sampai satu menit, pria pirang itu muncul dengan napas terengah. 

Kami kembali ke kamar. Erd terkesiap dan terlihat cukup panik. Kusuruh ia segera menelepon ambulan. Sementara aku berusaha menggendong tubuh kurus yang terlampau ringan. 

“Mereka akan segera datang,” ujar Erd dengan wajah panik. 

Aku mengangguk. Eren sudah berada dalam gendongan. “Bagus. Kita turun sekarang.”

Erd berjalan di depan dan sigap menekan tombol lift yang beruntung salah satunya masih berada di lantai empat. Kami masuk dalam keheningan. Eren tak sadarkan diri usai kugendong. Tubuh masih terasa dingin. Napasnya pun putus-putus. Kurang dari lima menit kami menunggu di lobi. Hari sudah cukup malam, para penghuni apartemen nampaknya tidak mendengar keributan yang baru saja terjadi. 

Tidak beberapa lama, ambulan akhirnya datang. Kuserahkan Eren pada petugas yang membawanya masuk ke mobil. Erd ikut masuk ke dalam dan menoleh ke arahku dengan kening mengerut. 

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Masuk!”

Aku menggeleng. “Kau saja.”

“Levi!”

“Kau tahu aku tidak bisa ke sana lagi, kan?”

Erd menggeram. Ada amarah yang terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya. “Demi Tuhan ini bukan waktunya kau teringat masa lalu! Cepat naik!”

Salah satu petugas ambulan ikut menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. Memastikan apakah aku akan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Erd atau tidak. Lagi, aku menggeleng pelan. Tak sadar jika napasku terasa sesak. 

Petugas ambulan mengangguk paham dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan. Erd menatapku penuh dengan kekecewaan. Belum sempat pintu belakang ambulan tertutup, satu suara serak terdengar perlahan. 

“L-Le... vi...”

●●●

Aroma obat sedikit membuat pening. Aku duduk di kursi. Menunggu di depan UGD bersama Erd yang berdiri gelisah. Tak ada percakapan di antara kami. Dua kepala benar-benar sedang memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Aku menghela napas panjang. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tenang meski bayangan itu hadir seperti film rusak. Kulirik Erd yang menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Mungkin sedang memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Eren. 

Setengah jam berlalu, dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah suram. Membuat kami tersentak dan kembali dari pikiran masing-masing. 

“Kalian keluarganya?”

Erd menggeleng. “Kami— _uhm_ , tetangganya.”

Dokter itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menggeleng pelan. 

“Tidak,” ujarnya. “Kami harus bertemu dengan keluarganya. Ini masalah serius.”

“Kami tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahu keluarganya. Ia tidak meninggalkan kontak apa pun.”

Hening beberapa detik. Erd menghela napas panjang. Ia terlihat frustasi. 

“Aku pemilik apartemen yang ia tinggali, Dok,” akunya pelan. “Bisakah Anda beritahu kepadaku apa yang terjadi pada Eren? Aku dan kawanku sebisa mungkin akan bertanggung jawab.”

“Jadi salah satu di antara kalian berdua adalah ayah dari _calon_ janin yang ia kandung?”

Suasana berubah menjadi kesunyian yang sangat tidak nyaman. Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Merasa yakin jika pendengaranku masih baik-baik dan normal. Erd menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah tolol. Tanda jika kami mendengar hal yang sama. 

“Apa?”

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang sembari memandangku. Ia menggeleng pelan. “Saya tahu. Ini memang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi semua yang saya katakan itu benar. Dia hamil. Eren.”

Aku berdiri dengan tungkai kaki gemetar. Masih tidak percaya dengan informasi yang baru saja kuterima. Kebohongan macam apa ini? 

“Dia hamil,” ulangku dengan nada sinis. “Ya, benar. Dia hamil dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Aku baru tahu jika dokter dalam kondisi mabuk diperbolehkan memeriksa pasien.”

Erd melirikku awas. Takut jika aku berbicara terlalu kasar. Di sisi lain, dokter terlihat begitu sabar. Tak ada gurat emosi ketika ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekat satu langkah. 

“Dia berbeda,” ujarnya memulai penjelasan yang terasa bagai kisah fiksi. “Dia, Eren, adalah _hermafrodit_ dan memiliki kantung rahim di dalam perut.”

  
Aku bukan orang bodoh. Erd menoleh sepenuhnya padaku dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Berharap aku segera bereaksi dan mengomentari informasi tidak masuk akal tersebut. Namun, yang kulakukan hanya diam. Menatap lurus ke arah dokter yang masih terlihat tenang. 

“Tapi, Dok. Bukankah dia laki-laki?”

Dokter menggeleng. “Hermafrodit. Artinya dia hidup dengan memiliki dua kelamin. Saya tidak tahu apakah kelamin laki-lakinya masih berfungsi atau tidak. Namun, karena kondisinya seperti ini, maka sudah dipastikan jika kelamin wanitanya sangat berfungsi dengan baik.”

Semua penjelasan itu terdengar samar. Aku hanya fokus pada satu informasi yang membuat lututku gemetar. Napas mulai tidak beraturan. Aku sadar. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut ke rumah sakit. Seharusnya kubiarkan Erd menemani Eren di sini. 

“Dok,” panggilku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. 

Dua pasang mata menatapku. Kening mereka mengerut. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dari sudut mata, Erd sedang menatap khawatir. Ia pasti bisa melihat keringatku yang mulai membasahi kening. 

“Apa tadi kau bilang ‘calon’ janin?”

Hening selama beberapa detik, sebelum dokter itu mengangguk singkat. 

“Eren keguguran.”

●●●

Eren siuman tiga hari berikutnya. Ia bangun dalam keadaan panik luar biasa. Mata hijau terlihat ketakutan. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan terbelalak. Remaja itu sempat mengalami serangan panik. Jeritan histeris terdengar dari kamarnya. Erd menceritakan semua kejadian itu ketika aku berkunjung untuk menggantikannya berjaga di rumah sakit. 

Dokter mengatakan kepada kami bahwa serangan panik yang dialami Eren sangatlah wajar. Bayangkan, kau yang dilihat orang lain sebagai lelaki ternyata sanggup mengandung. Hal paling mengejutkan lainnya adalah tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa ayah dari calon janin tersebut. 

Eren baru bisa benar-benar dijenguk setelah empat hari pasca siuman. Kondisi batinnya sudah lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum tipis kala aku masuk ke dalam kamar inapnya. Wajah kusam itu terlihat sangat lelah. 

“Terima kasih,” ucapnya dengan suara serak dan terdengar tulus. 

Aku mengangguk singkat. Memilih untuk duduk di atas satu-satunya bangku yang tersedia. Suasana berubah hening. Remaja yang duduk sembari bersandar di atas ranjang itu memilih untuk menunduk. Sibuk bermain dengan jemari tangannya sendiri. Canggung terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Aku menghela napas panjang. Menatap mata hijau yang melirik ingin tahu. 

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Kepala bersurai cokelat mengangguk singkat. Bibir tipis yang kering terlihat menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “Sudah lebih baik.”

Kubalas dengan gumaman pelan. Kami kembali diam. Tidak tahu hal apa yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Selama satu jam lebih, aku menemani dalam keheningan. Sesekali menyodorkannya buah yang sudah kukupas. Ia akan mengangguk sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. 

Tubuh tinggi itu terlihat semakin kurus. Kulit cokelat sedikit pucat. Pun, pipi berubah tirus. Meski kondisi mental sudah membaik, ada gurat kesedihan dan luka dalam yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah Eren. Di tengah keheningan, ia lebih banyak menunduk. Menatap jemarinya dengan pandangan kosong. Sesekali akan menoleh menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai. Aku tahu. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Atau bahkan sejak awal ia siuman. 

“Terima kasih, Levi- _san_ ,” tuturnya tiba-tiba. Memecahkan keheningan yang sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari dua jam. 

Aku menoleh. Memperhatikan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat dari wajah remaja kurus tersebut. “Untuk apa?”

“Semuanya,” ujarnya lemah. “Erd- _san_ memberitahuku semua. Levi- _san_ yang pertama kali menemukanku. Maaf jika aku menyusahkan Anda. Terima kasih sudah bersikap biasa saja meski Anda telah mengetahui semuanya.”

Mata hijau itu menatap dengan sayu. Ada binar kesedihan yang nampak jelas. Aku terdiam beberapa detik. Hal yang kulakukan hanya menatap lurus ke arah Eren. Rekam kejadian malam itu kembali berputar di dalam kepala. Aku ingat semua detail yang terjadi. Rasa panik yang membuat debaran jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa khawatir ketika melihat tubuh kurus menyedihkan di dalam gendonganku terasa begitu dingin. Semua terasa familier dengan memori tergelap di masa lalu. 

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tubuh sedikit membungkuk sembari meraih telapak tangan yang masih terasa dingin. Kugenggam tangan Eren dengan kuat. 

“Cepat sembuh, Nak,” tuturku pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang mata hijau. “Setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Hal yang terjadi padamu saat ini, anggaplah ujian dari Tuhan karena kau diberikan dua karunia yang tidak dimiliki orang pada umumnya. Jika kau tidak sanggup menahan semua beban itu, kurasa Erd sangat terbuka mendengar segala ceritamu.”

Bibir tipis yang kering menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Eren mengangguk pelan. Jemari kurus membalas genggaman tanganku. Begitu erat, hingga aku bisa melihat tubuh lemah itu bergetar. 

Aku berkedip beberapa kali kala melihat tetes air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Tak ada isak. Eren melebarkan senyum bahagia yang baru pertama kali itu aku lihat. Suara serak terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat dadaku terasa hangat.

“Bolehkah aku bercerita kepadamu... Levi- _san_?”

●●●

Setiap manusia memiliki masalah masing-masing yang belum tentu bisa diselesaikan dengan baik oleh orang lain. Terkadang kita merasa cobaan di dunia terasa begitu berat. Mau tidak mau, kita harus menghadapi semuanya. Merasakan pahit kehidupan untuk merasakan manis tiada tara yang akan kita rasakan entah beberapa tahun kemudian. Tidak ada yang tahu. 

Bagiku, masalah terberat di dalam hidup yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan hanya ada satu. Penyesalan. Penyesalan sebagai seorang suami yang tak mampu memperhatikan istri. Penyesalan seorang calon ayah yang tidak peduli dengan perkembangan anak. Hidup berumah tangga selama tiga tahun, tak membuat sifatku berubah banyak. Pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh bisnis antar keluarga sangat tidak membantu keharmonisan selama hidup bersama. 

Petra adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia terlalu sabar menghadapiku. Tiga tahun tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama, mungkin hanya hitungan jari saja aku menemaninya di rumah. Petra tahu orientasi seksualku. Ia tahu semua permainan panasku di setiap malam dengan orang yang berbeda. Ia tahu niatku menyentuhnya pada suatu waktu hanya untuk menuruti permintaan keluarga yang ingin segera menggendong cucu. 

Semua tindakan keji yang kulakukan tak pernah mendapat amarah. Petra akan tersenyum tipis. Menyambutku yang baru pulang pada pukul dua malam dengan tubuh diselimuti aroma tubuh orang lain. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Seolah menerima permainan seksku dengan para lacur di luar sana. 

Hingga akhirnya kabar kehamilan itu datang. Kedua keluarga merasa sangat bahagia. Kenny sampai membelikan semua peralatan bayi meski usia kandungan baru menyentuh angka dua bulan. Kebahagiaan itu hanya terasa ketika keluarga besar berkumpul bersama. Saat kami berdua berada di rumah, semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku tetap menjadi lelaki bajingan yang mencicipi berbagai lubang ketat untuk diisi penuh. 

Hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan pun terjadi. Saat itu tengah malam. Aku sibuk menggempur lubang ketat seorang perjaka yang kutemui di bar. Ia mendesah erotis ketika titik prostat di dalam tubuh kusundul berkali-kali. Permainan panas yang membuatku menggeram itu diusik oleh suara dering ponsel. Satu kali. Dua kali. Kuabaikan semua dering yang masuk. Prosesi seks yang kulakukan terasa jauh lebih penting dari dering telepon menyebalkan. 

Lima belas kali ponselku berdering. Aku klimaks dengan tubuh mengentak. Menyemburkan mani ke dalam lubang anal, seperti yang dahulu kulakukan pada Petra di lubang berbeda. Napas memburu usai sesi seks kedua. Aku menyalakan rokok sembari duduk di sofa. Membiarkan mantan perjaka yang malang itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Ponsel kembali berdering untuk keenam belas kali. Kuangkat dengan malas.

Kenny berteriak dengan umpatan paling kasar. Ia memakiku. Menyebutku suami bajingan yang tidak punya hati. Puas memaki, tua bangka itu akhirnya memberitahuku kabar buruk. 

Petra keguguran. Ia berada di rumah sakit dan dalam keadaan kritis karena pendarahan hebat. 

Hukuman yang Tuhan tujukan padaku ternyata melalui perantara lain; istriku sendiri. 

Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dada. Aku pasrah ketika orang tua Petra menyebutku bedebah busuk. Kenny memandangku tajam. Ia memberiku beberapa pertanyaan. Kujawab dengan jujur tanpa ada niat menutupi. Pikiranku kosong. Diam-diam mempertanyakan keputusan Tuhan untuk memberikanku hukuman melalui Petra. 

Kedua mertuaku marah besar ketika mereka tahu bahwa aku baru saja menikmati malam panas bersama orang lain. Mereka memakiku. Mengutukku menjadi kerak neraka dan membusuk di sana selamanya. Dua keluarga ribut besar. Kenny bersikeras untuk mempertahankan pernikahan omong kosong ini. Sementara kedua orang tua Petra menolak untuk membiarkan putri semata wayangnya tinggal bersama lelaki bajingan sepertiku. 

Malam itu, aku dilanda rasa penyesalan terbesar yang masih kuingat hingga detik ini.

Jika saja aku menolak rencana pernikahan tersebut, Petra mungkin bisa bahagia bersama orang lain. Usai kondisinya membaik, wanita yang masih pucat itu meminta maaf tidak bisa menjadi seorang istri dan calon ibu yang baik. Ia meminta izin padaku untuk bercerai. Kusetujui tanpa pikir panjang karena aku tidak mau lagi membuat orang lain merana karena keputusan hidupku. 

Dari rentetan masa lalu yang masih membekas hingga saat ini, hal yang wajar jika aku sedikit terpukul ketika mendengar kondisi Eren. Mendapatkan informasi jika remaja kurus itu tengah mengandung dan keguguran menjadi tamparan keras untukku. 

Lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar berita yang sama. 

“Levi- _san_?”

Aku berkedip tiga kali lalu menoleh. Menatap mata hijau yang mulai berubah. Ada secercah harapan di dalam sana. Seolah sedang melambai padaku, memintaku untuk menariknya dari dasar kegelapan. 

Dua hari setelah pernyataan Eren yang cukup mengejutkan, kuajak ia keluar dari kamar inap atas seizin suster. Kubawa tubuh kurus itu menggunakan kursi roda menuju taman yang terletak di belakang rumah sakit. 

Eren mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang berbeda. Tentang pelecehan seksual yang dialami hingga membuatnya mengandung. Selama curahan hati itu mengalir, mata hijau tak berhenti menatap lurus padaku. Seakan mencari penguat yang tidak kasat mata. 

Tetes air mata membasahi pipi tirus. Eren menangis terisak. Mengingat betapa paniknya ia ketika melihat dua garis merah dari beberapa alat tes kehamilan dengan hasil yang sama. Rasa takut menggerogoti batin. Mengingat semua diskriminasi yang ia dapat dari masa pubertas. Ia membayangkan ucapan-ucapan sinis orang lain ketika mengetahui ada seorang lelaki yang bisa mengandung. 

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jemari kurus itu bergetar hebat kala luapan emosi tak mampu lagi dibendung. Aku terdiam. Membayangkan kondisi Petra satu tahun yang lalu. Apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah Petra juga tidak menginginkan anak yang ia kandung? 

Aku berkedip lagi. Memandang mata hijau yang kebingungan. Aku menghela napas panjang sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan. Mencoba memberitahu pada Eren bahwa aku ada untuknya. 

Sore itu, kami berdiam diri di taman hingga senja. Usai beban dipundak terasa ringan, Eren terlihat lebih ceria. Meski mata sedikit bengkak, ia kembali menceritakan masa-masa indahnya di desa. Ia mengaku rindu dengan aroma rumput basah yang baru saja disiram air hujan semalaman. Ia rindu Ayah dan Ibunda tercinta. 

Sampai malam, aku menemani Eren tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan. Ada sesuatu pada diri remaja itu yang membuatku tidak mampu pergi begitu saja. Bahkan, jika diputar dari awal, aku sudah tertarik padanya. Merasa penasaran dengan tetangga baru yang misterius. Merasa harus menjangkaunya. 

Hari itu, aku menyadari bahwa Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Eren untuk menghapus semua penyesalan terdahulu.

●●●

Pemulihan Eren berlangsung sekitar tiga minggu. Rasa nyeri dibagian perutnya sudah tidak begitu terasa ketika ia memintaku dan Erd untuk pulang saja. Sejenak, Erd nampak keberatan. Ia menolak secara halus dengan alasan dokter perlu memeriksa kondisi Eren lebih jauh lagi. Sebuah alasan yang ia buat sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua baik-baik saja. 

Pada akhirnya Erd menyerah. Mata hijau terlihat berbinar ketika pemilik gedung apartemen itu memberi izin dan segera mengurus administrasi. 

Hal yang paling mencolok dari semua kejadian yang telah terjadi adalah perubahan sikap Eren. Ia tak lagi tertutup. Bahkan mungkin sikapnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelum ia merasa sedikit depresi dengan kemunculan kakak tirinya. 

Di sisi lain, Erd menyebutku sangat berubah. Malam hari setelah lima hari kepulangan Eren, kami duduk bersama di lobi sembari menikmati alkohol. 

“Tidak ada yang berubah,” sanggahku sembari meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja. 

Erd menggeleng. Menggoyangkan gelasnya perlahan. “Kau berubah, Levi. Sangat. Sadar atau tidak, sikapmu yang cuek dan tidak mau tahu itu mulai luntur. Terutama di hadapan Eren.”

Nama itu disebut di tengah pembicaraan. Membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Dengkusan sinis terdengar. Aku menatap Erd dengan pandangan dingin. 

“Tidak ada yang berubah, Erd.”

“Jikalau memang ada, tidak masalah, Levi,” ujarnya pelan lalu menyesap minumannya. “Kau sudah resmi bercerai. Kau hidup sendiri. Kau sudah tidak lagi bermain seperti dahulu. Hanji menceritakan semuanya padaku, jika kau penasaran.”

Ah. Setan busuk itu. 

“Aku hanya ingin kau ingat sesuatu,” lanjutnya dengan intonasi serius. Kami bertatapan. “Eren bukan seperti perjaka lain yang dahulu kau nikmati sesukanya di atas ranjang. Ia berbeda. Ada sisi perempuan di dalam hidupnya. Aku tahu kau tidak familier dengan percintaan. Bahkan bahtera rumah tanggamu selama tiga tahun saja berlangsung tanpa rasa sayang, meski aku tahu betapa menyesalnya dirimu karena membawa Petra di dalam hukuman yang Tuhan berikan.”

“Dia masih suci, Levi. Mari kesampingkan bahwa ia pernah mengandung anak yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki di usia dini. Eren sama awamnya dengan dirimu untuk masalah cinta. Bahkan ia hanya tahu rasa benci yang orang-orang berikan. Jika suatu saat ia menaruh harapan besar padamu, aku hanya ingin kau hadapi isi hatimu dengan sejujurnya.”

Aku terdiam. Hening menyelimuti kami meski mata masih berpandangan. Ada rasa aneh yang mengalir di dalam dada ketika wajah Eren terbesit di kepala. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan menggeleng pelan. 

“Ia tidak akan menaruh harapan apa pun padaku, Erd.”

Suara helaan napas terdengar panjang. Erd meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja. “Apakah kau tidak sadar jika ia selalu menatapmu diam-diam?”

Jantungku terasa seperti diremas dengan kuat. Bayang-bayang seorang remaja tinggi yang sedang melirikku dari sudut pandang kembali berputar di dalam kepala. Aku menggeleng. Mencoba untuk menyangkal semua fakta yang Erd sebutkan. 

“Ia tertarik padamu, Levi. Sejak awal,” ujar pria pirang itu dengan suara tenang. “Bukankah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?”

Mata hitamku menatap dengan sorot tajam. Ada penolakan yang berusaha kuungkapkan. Erd nampak menangkap semuanya hanya dari pancaran mataku. Ia menghela napas lagi dan mengangkat bahu. Seolah mengembalikan semua keputusan padaku. 

Aku baru saja ingin menuangkan alkohol kelimaku ke dalam gelas, sampai sosok itu terlihat di luar sana. Pria jangkung berambut pirang sedang berdiri di luar gedung apartemen. Mata abu-abu menatapku lurus. Ada senyum ganjil yang membuat jantungku berdebar begitu cepat. 

Adrenalin berpacu dalam tubuh. Aku berdiri dari sofa. Langkahku cepat dan kasar. Erd sampai ikut berdiri setelah menyadari situasi yang terjadi. 

Udara di luar terasa begitu dingin dan lembab. Uap putih keluar dari mulutku ketika menghela napas panjang yang dalam. Sosok itu melirik kiri dan kanan, lalu maju dua langkah. 

Pukul dua malam, trotoar sudah sangat sepi. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan mungkin akan mengganggu kami. Erd mengikuti dari belakang ketika aku melangkah ke depan. Tak ada takut. Justru yang kurasakan saat itu adalah amarah. 

“Hei,” sapa pria itu dengan suara berat. “Apa kau kenal dengan remaja lelaki bermata hijau yang tinggal di sini?”

Erd mengangguk cepat. Napasnya sedikit terengah karena terburu-buru menyusulku. Ia melirik sekilas. Berusaha melihat reaksiku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. 

“Ya. Kami kenal.”

Ada binar menjijikkan yang terpancar dari mata abu-abu itu. Aku menggigit permukaan mulut bagian dalamku dengan kuat. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak gegabah mengambil tindakan. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum puas. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat penyesalan dari ekspresi wajahnya. 

“Bagus. Bisa kau sampaikan padanya bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ia hamil?—oh, kalian mungkin tidak tahu ya, hahaha...,” kekehnya tenang. Ekspresi bangga kini nampak jelas. “Eren terlahir berbeda. Ia bisa mengandung. Sudah lama ia menjauhiku sejak terakhir aku mengisi rahimnya. Kurasa ia sedang ham— _argh_!”

“Levi!”

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar teriakan Erd. Entahlah, rasanya tidak begitu jelas. Fokus utamaku adalah menghabisi lelaki menjijikkan di hadapanku. Kepalan tangan berkali-kali menghantam sisi wajah. Sejenak pria tinggi itu tidak mampu melawan karena terkejut. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari situasi dan meninju tulang pipi dengan keras hingga tubuhku mundur dua langkah. 

“Apa-apaan?!”

Ia menggeram marah. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Aku mendengkus lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Tubuhku berputar cepat searah jarum jam, menendang perut pria itu dengan sangat keras. Kuda-kuda tak cukup kuat hingga tubuh tinggi ambruk di trotoar. Aku menindih dengan cepat. Menghantamkan pukulan pada wajahnya hingga buku-buku jariku terasa perih. 

Amarah mengantar ketidakwarasan menguasai tubuhku. Pandangan menajam. Berusaha mencari segala titik yang belum sempat terjamah oleh kepalan tangan. Erd berteriak keras mencari pertolongan. Ia sudah berusaha melerai, tapi tak berhasil karena sampai detik ini aku masih menghabisi lelaki bajingan yang membuat Eren menderita. 

Pria tinggi mulai pasrah. Wajah babak belur penuh darah. Satu hantaman kuat membuat tulang hidung patah. Aku menggeram. Tak puas jika napasnya belum menghilang saat itu juga. Sampai sebuah suara terdengar dan membuat gerakanku berhenti. 

“Levi- _san_!”

Napasku mendadak menghilang. Aku berkedip. Berusaha fokus di tengah aliran keringat yang menutupi pandangan. Hal yang bisa kulihat hanya wajah penuh darah yang terbaring pasrah di atas trotoar. Sentuhan lembut terasa di pundak. Aku tersentak dan menoleh. 

Eren datang. Bersama beberapa penghuni apartemen yang datang karena teriakan Erd. Kepala bersurai cokelat itu menggeleng. Pipinya terlihat basah oleh air mata. Napasku kembali ketika telapak lembut itu menyentuh pipi. Mengusap pelan seolah ingin membuatku tenang. 

Selanjutnya, hal yang tidak terduga pun muncul. Aku berdiri meninggalkan kakak tiri Eren tergeletak di trotoar. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar kala mendekap kehangatan yang menyiram habis seluruh amarah. 

Aroma jeruk yang segar tercium sangat pekat dari ceruk leher yang hangat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati aroma menenangkan tersebut sembari mengeratkan dekapan. Perlahan, aku membuka mata dan menemukan Erd sedang menatap ke arah kami. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. 

Ah, Erd benar. Ini adalah saatnya jujur pada hatiku sendiri.

●●●

Enam bulan kemudian...

Hal paling indah di dunia adalah suatu hubungan yang terjalin karena perasaan ingin melengkapi. Tak ada apa pun yang sanggup mengalahkan fakta tersebut. Enam bulan telah berlalu. Gedung apartemen milik Erd kedatangan penghuni baru. Seorang remaja seusia Eren dengan rambut pirang. Ia tinggal di kamar kosong nomor 425. Kamar yang dahulu digunakan oleh seorang remaja lain bermata hijau. 

Lalu ke mana perginya Eren?

Ia pindah. Tinggal bersama dengan sang kekasih hati di kamar 430. 

Ya. 

Eren kini sah menjadi kekasih Levi. Erd adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keputusan remaja bermata hijau itu untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama. Di sisi lain, Levi nampak tidak keberatan. Bahkan aura yang keluar darinya terlihat lebih ringan dari biasanya. 

Perubahan juga dialami oleh Eren. Kini ia lebih ceria. Terutama setelah kedatangan kawan baru yang tinggal di seberang kamar. Di luar dugaan, remaja bertubuh tinggi itu ternyata memiliki selera humor yang tidak main-main. Erd tidak pernah bosan menggeretnya ke lobi untuk menceritakan sebuah lelucon. Pun, kabar tentang keramahan Eren menyebar ke satu gedung apartemen. 

Sekarang, semua penghuni apartemen mengenal siapa itu Eren. 

Sebuah perubahan signifikan yang pada awalnya membuat Eren merasa terharu. Bayangkan, setiap ia berpapasan dengan penghuni apartemen yang lain, entah di mana pun tempatnya, mereka akan menyapa dengan ramah. Terkadang Eren ditraktir minuman secara gratis. Segala hal manis ia rasakan semenjak memberanikan diri untuk lebih terbuka. Dukungan Levi pun selalu ia dapatkan. 

Tidak ada lagi diskriminasi yang dahulu ia terima. Tak ada lagi sosok mengerikan yang mampu memperlakukan tubuhnya dengan semena-mena. Eren merasa ia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sesunguhnya. 

Keberadaan sang kekasih menjadi alasan mengapa Eren terlihat begitu kuat usai mengalami kejadian pahit. Levi tak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Pria yang lebih tua lima belas tahun darinya itu sangat dewasa dan mengerti setiap keadaan. Meski terkadang memori buruk itu datang, Eren tak pernah takut karena setiap malam ia merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh kekar sang kekasih. 

Di balik sikap yang sedikit dingin, Levi bukanlah pemaksa. Enam bulan menjalin kasih, pria itu tidak pernah memaksa Eren untuk melanjutkan ritual suci mereka ke tahap yang lebih intim. Jika suasana mendukung, mereka hanya bergumul di atas ranjang. Saling dekap dan cium. Sesekali Levi akan bertanya mengenai persiapan ujian Eren. Sebisa mungkin pria itu ingin kekasihnya merasa nyaman. 

Hingga hubungan mereka beranjak menuju sembilan bulan. Layaknya seorang gadis, Eren mengalami gejolak gairah ketika menstruasi akan datang. Sadar atau tidak, ia akan terlihat lebih erotis. Terutama di mata Levi. 

Menjalin hubungan khusus bersama Eren ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Levi paham semuanya. Ia adalah pria dewasa yang sangat pengalaman. Ia sudah hafal tanggal menstruasi beserta kebiasan-kebiasaan Eren jika bulan spesial itu hendak datang. Salah satunya adalah gejolak berahi yang sukar untuk ditahan; seperti saat ini. 

Dua tubuh bertelanjang dada terlihat saling menggesek. Eren mendesah manis sembari memiringkan kepala. Bibir terbuka lebar. Membiarkan lidah panas menjulur masuk dan menggoda titik sensitif di dalam sana. Geli terasa begitu nikmat. Mata hijau terbuka sedikit. Menemukan sepasang mata hitam yang menatap tajam. 

Geraman terdengar sayup. Levi mengerutkan kening ketika pinggul montok yang duduk di atasnya sedang bergoyang. Menggesek area selangkangan bengkak. Gelora berahi terlihat jelas dari binar mata seorang submisif. Eren kembali bergerak. 

Maju. Mundur.

Kanan. Kiri.

Lalu berputar searah jarum jam. Menggesek selangkangan yang semakin menggembung. 

Cumbuan basah terlepas. Eren bernapas berat dengan mata sayu. Dua mata saling bertatapan. Seolah sedang berkomunikasi melalui pikiran. Tiba-tiba Levi menghela napas. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari mengusap pinggang sang kekasih dengan lembut. 

Ada binar kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas dari mata hijau tersebut. “Kenapa? Kau berjanji akan menyentuhku ketika aku sudah ujian.”

“Ketika kau sudah lulus,” ralat Levi tenang. 

“Sama saja!”

Eren membuang wajah. Bibir merah muda terlihat cemberut. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan hingga Levi tidak kuasa menahan diri. Kepala berambut hitam itu mendekat. Bibir tipis mengecup permukaan leher kecokelatan yang nampak sangat lezat. 

Tubuh tinggi yang kini terlihat lebih berisi mulai merinding. Eren menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan desahan. Ia menggeliat pelan. Merasakan kecupan basah pada area leher dan pundaknya. Saat kecupan itu berhenti, ia refleks menoleh. Memandang sepasang mata hitam dengan gairah menggebu. 

“Levi— _hhh_...”

“Jadwal datang bulanmu sebentar lagi, Eren. Aku tidak bisa,” tolak Levi sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dua lengan tak berhenti mendekap erat. Takut sang kekasih merasa kecewa dan berpaling begitu saja. 

Gairah sudah berada di puncak kepala. Menghapuskan segala kewarasan hingga mata hijau indah itu tak bisa fokus. Kepala bersurai cokelat menggeleng pelan. Dua tangan sibuk mengusap dada bidang tanpa busana yang terasa hangat. 

“Kau tahu aku mempunyai satu cadangan tempat, kan— _hhh_?”

Sejenak Levi memilih diam. Berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan Eren yang terdengar ambigu. Beberapa detik kemudian dua mata hitam terlihat melebar. Kening Levi mengerut begitu dalam. Kombinasi antara terkejut dan takjub. Tak percaya jika ide itu muncul dari sang kekasih yang usianya baru saja bertambah menjadi delapan belas tahun. 

“Aku tahu kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Erd dengan berbagi lelucon, Nak,” ujar Levi berusaha tetap tenang. “Kuakui candaanmu kali ini sangat tidak lucu.”

Di luar dugaan, Eren justru tersenyum tipis lalu menggigit bibir bawah dengan sensual. Seolah ingin menepis dugaan Levi begitu kuat. Pinggul lebar bergoyang lagi. Memberi efek gesekan yang sempat membuat pria bermata hitam itu menahan napas beberapa detik. Tubuh sintal setengah telanjang mendekat. Desah napas terdengar sangat dekat di telinga.

Levi memejamkan mata kala cuping telinganya dikecup perlahan. Puncak puting kemerahan menggesek dada bidangnya beberapa kali. Meski tidak besar, tapi perubahan dada Eren terlihat cukup banyak. Bahkan remaja tinggi itu kini mulai mengenakan bra ukuran A jika ingin keluar rumah. 

Bagai cacing kepanasan, tubuh kecokelatan menggeliat sensual. Sengaja menggesek penis Levi yang sudah sekeras besi. Napas mulai berat. Eren menyeringai kala sayup-sayup mendengar suara desahan sang kekasih. 

“ _Naa_ , Levi— _hhh_...,” bisiknya menggoda. “Kurasa itu yang biasa dilakukan pasangan sesama jenis ketika bercinta, kan?”

●●●

Aku menggeram. Menerjang tubuh sintal agar rebah di atas ranjang. Kami saling memagut bibir. Mengisap dan merasakan rasa liur yang manis. Eren merintih pelan ketika putingnya kuraba. Dua lengan menggantung manja pada leherku. Sesekali akan meraba area tengkuk atau menggaruk potongan rambut _undercut_ hingga aku menggeram ganas. 

Mata hijau terlihat senang. Ada kepuasan yang bersinar di sana. Lidah basah Eren bergerak lebih berani. Menjilati bibir bawahku untuk meminta izin. Kubiarkan lidah tak bertulang itu memasuki mulut dan bergerak liar di sana. Sepanjang cumbuan panas, kami tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata. Kuamati setiap perubahan ekspresi yang begitu menggoda. 

Eren melepaskan cumbuan sejenak untuk mengambil napas, sebelum menarik tengukku lagi dan memagut lebih dalam. Aku bergumam pelan. Menikmati sensasi basah dan geli ketika remaja sintal di bawahku mencumbu dengan tidak sabar. Suara desah tertahan sesekali akan terdengar kala dua puting keras itu kupilin pelan. 

Tubuh kecokelatan bergetar dan menggeliat. Eren menatap sayu sembari membuka mulut. Membiarkan lidahku menuntun jalannya percumbuan yang semakin basah. Dua puting tidak berhenti kupilin. Menambah getar nikmat hingga desahan tak mampu ditahan lagi. 

Eren menggerus tengkukku dengan kukunya. Seolah berusaha memberitahuku rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. 

Cumbuan kami berakhir dengan decapan rakus. Kuisap liurnya yang manis. Bibir merah muda tersenyum tipis. Dua tungkai kaki terbuka lebar dan melingkar lekat pada pinggulku. Menarik tubuhku agar semakin rapat dengannya. 

“Levih...,” desahnya lirih sembari mengusap pundakku pelan. 

Aku mendengkus singkat lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. Sesuai permintaan dan janji yang kuucapkan, aku mengangguk pelan. Mata hijau berbinar semakin senang. Eren menunggu dengan ekspresi erotis. Aku kembali bergerak. Mengecupi sisi wajahnya yang berkeringat. Rasa asin terasa begitu kuat. Lidahku menjulur dan menjilat cuping telinganya. Membasahi area tersebut beberapa kali. Menggoda lubang telinga dengan ujung lidah yang basah. 

“ _Uhh_...”

Eren menggeliat. Ia terkekeh pelan sembari meremas pundakku lebih kuat ketika kuisap telinganya. Kecupan turun menyusuri leher jenjang kecokelatan yang seksi. Lagi, kuisap area tersebut berkali-kali. Sengaja meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang akan menghilang kurang lebih satu minggu dari sekarang. 

Tubuh tinggi merespon sangat baik. Saat kepalaku semakin turun, dua puting merah muda menyambut hangat. Kujilat bagian kanan sembari melirik ke atas. Eren membusungkan dada dan mendesah panjang. Remasannya pada pundakku berubah menjadi cakaran manja. 

Eren menunduk. Membalas tatapanku dengan mata hijau yang berair. Kumainkan puting kanannya dengan lidah sembari memilin sisi kiri. Memberikan dua rangsangan yang membuat desahan kekasihku menguat. Tubuh montok mengejang dan menggeliat. Dua telapak tangan yang bergetar mengusap rambutku pelan, sesekali menjambak manja ketika kugigit putingnya yang keras. 

Cumbuan turun membasahi perut rata dengan porsi lemak sempurna. Pusarnya menjadi fokus lidahku menjelajah. 

“ _Ahh_! L-Levi— _mngh_!—hihi... geli,” desahnya setengah tertawa. Ia meremas rambutku pelan sembari berusaha melepaskan diri. 

Aku mendengkus pelan. Tetap menggoda pusarnya dengan ujung lidah. Kusesap aroma khas yang menguar di sana. Pinggul penuh kuusap perlahan. Eren menggigit bibir sembari mengangkat bokong. Membiarkanku menarik turun celana tidur beserta dalaman berwarna abu-abu. 

Penis tegang berukuran kecil menyembul dengan puncak kepala basah. Cumbuanku turun ke bawah. Mengecup bulu-bulu kemaluannya yang dicukur rapi dan tipis. Aku melirik ke atas. Memandangi Eren yang menunggu dengan napas berat. Penis keras kugenggam pelan. Desah tertahan terdengar. Sejenak kukocok batang panas tersebut. Memompa dengan gerakan pelan hingga sepasang mata hijau itu memejamkan mata. 

Pada saat itulah aku membuka mulut lalu melahap penis basah. Eren mendesah panjang dengan pinggul mengentak ketika kuisap penisnya dengan kuat. Tubuh tinggi menggeliat erotis disertai rintihan sensual. Kepala bersurai cokelat menunduk. Memandangku dengan tatapan paling binal sembari mengusap rambutku. Kubiarkan pinggul penuh itu mengentak maju dan mundur. Membuat penis keras bergerak liar di dalam mulut. 

Isapan berhenti. Eren mendesah kecewa. Aku menyeringai tipis lalu kembali menurunkan wajah. Sejenak kupandangi area kewanitaan Eren yang sudah sangat basah. Aroma khas yang tidak asing membuatku haus. Permukaan rambutku dijambak pelan, tanda seseorang sedang mencari perhatian. 

Aku mengangkat wajah. Mengalihkan pandangan dari vagina merah yang menggoda. “Ada apa, _hm_?”

Eren terdiam. Terlihat sangat gelisah. “B-Bisakah Levi membiarkan area itu?”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku hanya...,” ujarnya ragu. “... sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku takut kau merasa risih karena aku memiliki... yah, kau tahu kan?”

Aku memilih diam. Memandangi mata hijau yang masih gelisah. Aku menghela napas panjang. Mengecup paha dalam Eren dengan lembut. Berusaha membuat remaja sintal ini sedikit tenang. 

“Jadi kau hanya ingin bukti apakah aku nyaman atau tidak dengan kondisimu, kan?”

Perlahan, Eren mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa mengecup paha dalamnya sekali lagi lalu bangkit dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, aku menurunkan celana tidur. Memamerkan betapa kerasnya penisku saat ini. Mata hijau terlihat terbelalak ketika kukocok batang kerasku pelan. 

Aku menghela napas berat. “Apa kau berpikir seseorang masih bisa ereksi seperti ini jika ia merasa tidak nyaman?”

Eren terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir. Terlihat menahan tangis. Bahkan sepasang matanya sudah berair. Aku mendengkus dan kembali mengurung. Membawa bibir merah muda yang sedikit tebal ke dalam cumbuan lembut. Lengan kurus melingkari leherku. Menarik tubuh pendekku agar semakin menempel begitu rapat dengannya.

Dua penis berbeda ukuran saling menggesek. Eren mendesah dalam cumbuan. Sengaja ia membuka kaki lebih lebar dan menggerakkan pinggul. Aku bisa merasakan permukaan penisku menggesek bibir vaginanya yang basah. 

Cumbuan terlepas. Aku kembali menunduk sembari membuka lebar kakinya. Aroma khas tercium semakin kuat. Aku melirik ke atas kala lidah menjulur ke luar, menjilat vagina basah dengan perlahan. 

“ _Aahhh_...”

Desah panjang terdengar erotis. Aku membuka mulut. Melahap kelamin wanita Eren dengan lahap. Mengecap rasa manis kala cairan itu mengalir deras ke dalam mulut. Lidahku menggelitik setiap titik. Tubuh tinggi mendadak mengejang kala daging tak bertulang itu melesak masuk ke dalam lubang basah. Memenetrasi dengan gerakan sensual. 

Eren menjerit keras sembari menjambak rambutku begitu kuat. Pinggul yang lebih lebar dibanding remaja lelaki biasa itu mengentak. Seolah memintaku untuk mengisap lebih kuat lagi. Kulakukan dengan sepenuh hati hingga tubuh tersebut bergetar hebat bersama klimaks yang nikmat. 

“ _Oohh_!—L-Levi— _mngh_!”

Aku dekap pinggul bergetar itu dengan kuat tanpa berhenti mengisap. Membiarkan cairan kewanitaan itu meleleh dan masuk ke dalam mulut. Eren masih mengejang. Dua mata tertutup begitu erat. Napas putus-putus dan berat. 

Aku menjauhkan wajah. Menjilat bibir yang basah oleh cairan klimaks. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa semua gairah yang membuat penisku semakin keras tak dapat ditahan lebih lama lagi. 

●●●

Seluruh tubuh terasa panas. Aku mengerutkan kening dalam. Merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bagian belakang. Pandanganku tak berhenti tertuju pada sepasang mata hitam yang terlihat lebih gelap. Tanda jika kami dikuasai oleh berahi yang sama. Rintihan terdengar pelan. Satu jari berhenti bergerak. Levi diam beberapa detik. Menungguku untuk terbiasa dengan sensasi baru ini. 

“Sakit?”

Aku menggeleng. “Tidak. Kembalilah bergerak.”

Sejenak, pria dewasa yang telah sah menjadi kekasihku hanya diam. Memastikan bahwa omonganku bukan bohong belaka. Setelah yakin kondisiku benar-benar baik, ia kembali menggerakan jari. Masuk. Keluar. Menusuk lubang anal yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun. Bahkan Zeke sekali pun.

Sensasi aneh ketika dinding di dalam sana digesek berkali-kali membuat keningku tak berhenti mengerut. Sesekali jari tengah Levi yang panjang akan menggaruk dinding tersebut. Membuat sensasi aneh semakin terasa nyata. 

Levi berhenti lagi. Sekadar membasahi jemarinya dengan gel pelumas untuk kedua kali. Rasa dingin membuatku menggeliat ketika cairan pelumas itu menyentuh permukaan kulit. Aku menggigit bibir. Menahan rintihan ketika dua jari masuk ke dalam. 

“Katakan padaku jika sakit,” bisiknya tenang dengan napas berat. 

Aku menggeleng. Sebisa mungkin tetap membuka mata dan menatapnya selama proses persiapan. Levi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu kembali bergerak. Menusuk ke dalam dengan perlahan. Suara becek mulai terdengar. Begitu erotis hingga membuat wajahku terasa panas. 

Sensasi aneh tiba-tiba berubah nikmat ketika satu titik di dalam sana tidak sengaja tersentuh oleh ujung jari Levi. Tubuhku mengejang. Tak kuasa menahan desah manis. Sepasang mata hitam berkilat. Dua jari kembali bergerak dan menyundul titik yang sama. 

“ _Ahn_!”

Levi mendengkus pelan. “Akhirnya kutemukan.”

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah kenikmatan yang membuatku mendesah tiada henti. Kelenjar prostatku disundul berkali-kali dengan gerakan cepat. Suara becek semakin terdengar sensual. Aku menggelinjang. Tanpa sadar mengetatkan kerutan cincinku hingga membuat Levi mengumpat. 

“Bedebah! Baru dua jari saja kau sudah mengisap begitu kuat,”ujarnya dengan napas berat. 

Aku terkekeh tanpa sadar. Dua tanganku terulur ke depan. Meraih leher kokoh dan menarik tubuh kekar itu agar lebih merapat. Aku mendesah manja. Mengajak pria dewasa di hadapanku untuk bercumbu lagi.

Kami saling berpagutan. Levi mulai mengocok lubang analku dengan tiga jari. Menggaruk kelenjar prostat berulang kali. Tak jarang ia melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melonggarkan otot anusku yang masih belum terlatih. 

Cumbuan terlepas karena aku tidak mampu menahan desahan. Kami saling bertatapan. Levi menjilat liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku sembari membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkanku. 

“Ya, Eren. Mendesahlah,” bisiknya dengan suara berat yang sedikit serak. “Nikmat?”

Aku mengangguk cepat tanpa berhenti mendesah. Otot anal meremas tanpa sadar. Mengisap tiga jari begitu rakus saat hendak keluar. 

“ _Aahhn_...,” desahku ketika tiga jari berhasil keluar dengan suara _plop_ pelan. 

Levi sedikit menjaga jarak dan meraih satu bungkus kondom yang masih utuh. Tepat sebelum ia membuka bungkus rapi tersebut, aku sudah memegang salah satu tangannya. 

“Bisakah kita melakukannya tanpa kondom?”

Sepasang mata hitam terlihat membesar. Mungkin Levi merasa takjub dengan permintaanku yang tidak biasa ini. Ia berkedip tiga kali. “Kau yakin? Perutmu akan sakit jika aku keluar di dalam.”

Aku menggigit bibir. “Setidaknya aku tidak mungkin hamil jika kau keluar di dalam sana, kan?”

Sebuah pernyataan yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan. Karena detik itu juga Levi melempar kondom ke sembarang arah. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya ketika dua tangan kekar itu sibuk mengolesi penis besar dengan gel pelupas. Aku terkesiap. Menatap tanpa berkedip ketika pria bertubuh atletis itu membasahi penisnya sendiri. 

Dua tungkai kakiku dibuka lebih lebar dengan perlahan. Kami masih bertatapan. Tubuh kekar merapat. Menggesek permukaan licin pada dua lubang sensitifku. Sejenak, Levi menggesek vaginaku perlahan hingga ujung kepala penisnya menyundul testisku yang mungil. 

Aku tersenyum manja ketika Levi semakin mendekat. Mengurung tubuhku dengan posesif. Ia mengecup keningku singkat. “Cakar punggungku jika sakit, oke?”

Kepalaku mengangguk tanpa sadar. Pundak kokoh kuusap perlahan sebagai tanda jika aku siap. Satu gesekan pelan terasa pada lubang anal yang basah. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika sesuatu menekan masuk. Otot anus berkontraksi dengan reflek. Sakit terasa ketika gugup membuat pernapasanku terganggu. Levi mengusap sisi wajahku, lembut. 

“Hei, bernapaslah, Eren,” bisiknya lembut. 

Kuikuti panduannya dengan baik. Otot rektum mulai rileks. Sebuah kesempatan emas yang tidak disia-siakan. Levi melesak masuk dalam satu entakan. Perih terasa membuat tubuhku terbakar. Aku menjerit lepas. Mencakar pundak dan punggung dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuh kekar mendekap kuat. Aku bisa merasakan embus napas Levi yang terdengar berat. 

Selama beberapa menit, kami hanya diam. Levi tidak bergerak. Ia menunggu agar aku terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya yang besar. Wajah tampan terlihat melembut. Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha bernapas dengan normal kala Levi mengecupi leherku. Ia ingin aku melupakan rasa sakit yang masih sedikit terasa. 

Kami kembali bertatapan ketika otot analku meremas pelan. Levi mendengkus. Ia menangkup wajahku. 

“Tatap aku,” ujarnya pelan lalu mulai bergerak. 

Rasa sakit masih sedikit terasa. Aku mendesis. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memejamkan mata. Proses sakral yang pertama kali dilakukan terasa begitu intim. Levi bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Saat ia melesak masuk, aku merasa sangat penuh. 

“ _Angh_!”

Lalu desahan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Levi menyeringai tipis dan mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Menyundul satu titik yang sama berkali-kali. Rasa nikmat hadir menggantikan segala sakit dan perih. Aku mendesah erotis. Memberikan kata-kata sederhana yang ternyata membuat kekasihku semakin bersemangat. 

“ _Mmh_! Nik-mat— _uhh_!—L-Levi—l-lagi— _ungh_!”

Geraman terdengar animalistik. Levi bergerak semakin cepat. Kami saling tatap dengan gairah menggebu. Pria yang jauh lebih dewasa itu semakin mempercepat tempo. Suara becek membuat heboh suasana. Aku menarik tengkuk kokoh untuk mencumbu bibir tipis. 

Dua kakiku melingkar posesif. Berusaha membuat penis panjang dan gemuk itu melesak seutuhnya ke dalam lubang anal. Levi menggeram disela cumbuan. 

“ _Ngh_ —kau sempit...”

Sebuah pujian yang membuatku merasa bahagia dan tanpa sadar mengetatkan otot. Levi mendesah lebih vokal sembari mempercepat gerakan pinggul. Kenikmatan membuat kami terbuai. Cumbuan terlepas. Aku mendesah semakin erotis. Meminta pria berambut hitam itu untuk bergerak lebih kasar. 

Levi mengabulkan tanpa ada penolakan. Ia menyodok lebih kasar hingga suara benturan testisnya bergabung meramaikan sesi penetrasi. Hal yang semakin membuatku gila adalah ketika Levi sempat memainkan tangannya pada lubang vaginaku. Menggesek di sana berkali-kali seirama dengan entakan pinggul.

Kenikmatan membuat pandanganku memutih. Tubuh mengejang tak tertahankan. Aku berteriak dengan keras. Mendesahkan nama Levi lalu klimaks. 

“ _Fuck_!—Eren— _ghh_!”

Levi mempercepat pinggul. Ia mendekap tubuhku yang bergetar dengan kuat. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dan memintaku untuk terus mengetatkan otot rektum. Tiga kali sodokan kuat, aku merasakan panas mengisi di dalam tubuh. 

Tubuh kekar bergetar bersamaan dengan pinggul yang mengentak selama sperma menyembur. Aku mendesah tanpa suara. Menikmati sensasi panas yang membuat kewarasanku menghilang. Desah napas kami memenuhi kamar. 

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Berusaha membuat pandanganku lebih jernih. Dua mata hitam menatapku intens. Aku tersenyum tipis. Membawa kekasihku ke dalam cumbuan penuh kasih. 

Malam itu, aku benar-benar merasa dicintai seutuhnya.

●●●

* * *

Aku adalah saksi dari terjalinnya hubungan paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Namaku Erd Jinn. Seorang pemilik gedung apartemen. Seumur hidup, aku mengenal salah satu penghuniku sebagai senior yang susah untuk dijangkau. Beruntung Hanji membuat hubungan kami sedikit mencair. 

Levi orang yang dingin. Aku tahu semuanya. Tentang permainan malamnya dengan banyak orang ketika sudah berumah tangga. Hanji menceritakan padaku dalam kondisi sulit. Ia terlihat khawatir. Tak tahu harus memberi saran apalagi agar kawan terdekatnya itu memiliki kehidupan yang baik. 

Hingga kabar Petra keguguran membuat kami semua terkejut. Terutama keputusan wanita itu untuk menceraikan Levi yang masih dipenuhi rasa penyesalan. 

Maka dari itu, ketika Eren datang dengan segudang rahasia yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan pria pendek itu akan masa lalu, aku yakin Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya. 

Terbukti dengan hubungan mereka yang kini semakin serius. Saat aku dan Levi menikmati waktu bersama di lobi dengan berbotol-botol alkohol, aku menanyakan suatu hal yang mungkin seharusnya bukan ranah capaianku. 

“Eren sudah legal. Apa kalian berencana memiliki momongan?”

Sejenak, suasana berubah hening. Levi tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk memandang gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong. Rasa canggung membuatku tidak nyaman. Baru saja aku hendak meminta maaf, ia tiba-tiba membuka suara. 

“Tanpa anak, kami tetap bisa bahagia, Erd,” ujarnya tenang. “Kami memiliki masa lalu yang membuat topik momongan menjadi sangat sensitif. Meski sudah empat tahun kami berhubungan, aku yakin dia masih menyimpan trauma itu. Pun, aku tidak pernah memaksa. Jika kami masih bisa bahagia seperti ini, maka biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya.”

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa Levi sangat mencintai Eren. Pria yang dahulu tidak pernah merasakan cinta dan hubungan serius, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. 

Hal yang membuatku sangat gembira adalah ketika orang tua Eren datang dari desa. Mereka terlihat terkejut melihat penampakan putranya yang sekarang. Eren tumbuh lebih tinggi—bahkan jaraknya dengan Levi sudah mencapai dua puluh sentimeter—dan rambutnya dibiarkan memanjang hingga melewati pundak. 

Ibunya—yang kuketahui bernama Carla ketika kami berkenalan—memeluk Eren dengan erat. Tak berhenti mengusap wajah putra tunggalnya yang terlihat jauh lebih baik dari terakhir mereka bertemu. 

Saat itulah pertemuan Levi dan calon mertua terjadi. Grisha—Ayah Eren—nampak garang. Ia sempat memandang sebelah mata. Hal yang menjadi pertimbangannya mungkin karena jarak usia Levi dan Eren yang sangat jauh. 

“Tidak apa-apa,” ujar Carla dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. “Apa pun yang membuat putraku bahagia, aku akan merestui kalian.”

Pada akhirnya Grisha tak bisa menolak. Ia menatap Eren lekat-lekat. Memandang senyum bahagia yang dahulu menghilang usai masa pubertas datang dan membuat kedekatan mereka merenggang. Restu diberikan bersama-sama. 

Kala itu, baru pertama kali aku melihat Levi tersenyum tulus dengan binar bahagia. 

Tuhan begitu adil menempatkan masalah pada setiap insan. Levi dan Eren adalah bukti kebaikan-Nya yang tidak tertandingi. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan cara paling menyakitkan. Namun, takdir jugalah yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka bersatu. 

Genap enam tahun berlalu, aku melihat undangan pernikahan tergeletak di atas meja konter. Huruf ‘L’ dan ‘E’ terukir cantik di sampul depan. Aku mendengkus dan menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk di lobi dengan senyum tipis. 

Aku adalah saksi hidup yang mengikuti perjalanan cinta dua insan dengan masa lalu yang seirama. Mereka berakhir sangat bahagia. Resmi menjadi satu keluarga utuh dengan restu yang mengiringi rumah tangga. 

Usai berkeluarga, Levi dan Eren memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat tinggal Levi yang lama di daerah yang cukup jauh dari gedung apartemen. Perlahan, trauma akan masa lalu mulai pudar digantikan oleh masa depan yang cerah. Eren memelukku begitu erat. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali dengan suara bergetar. Di sisi lain, Levi memelukku singkat. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih, hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang tulus darinya saja sudah terasa cukup.

Hidupku kembali seperti sedia kala. Sesekali Hanji datang berkunjung. Menceritakan bagaimana perubahan drastis Levi. Kami mabuk hingga tengah malam. Membicarakan kisah paling mengharukan yang pernah kami ikuti sejak awal. 

Kupikir, semua akan kembali normal. Gedung apartemen menjadi sedikit lebih sepi. Sampai suatu hari, usai lima tahun tak berjumpa, mereka datang lagi. Perubahan kembali terlihat. Mereka datang tidak hanya berdua, tapi bertiga. Bersama satu bocah cilik berambut hitam dan bermata hijau. Paduan Papa dan Ayahnya. 

Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal menjadi saksi perjuangan hidup mereka. 

●●●


End file.
